Sexual Trauma
by X-CSI-GSR-X
Summary: Gil wakes up in Sara's apartment, only to find her with a black bruise on her face. What happened that night, and what will happen with GSR's relationsip. Nothing will ever be the same again!
1. Bruised

**Sexual Trauma**

**Chapter 1**

_**This is just an idea I had one night in bed. As the story goes on, you will probably think that I am mad and wondered why I'm thinking about this kind of stuff in bed but please stick with it. GSR. Love you all. Please review thanks.**_

Gil woke up with a smile on his face, remembering what had gone on the following night. He rolled over on the bed and expected to see Sara lying next to him. Gil thought that she must be taking a shower or just gone to the bathroom. Gil lay in bed and waited for Sara to return. Five minutes later, when she had still failed to return, he got out of bed and put his night gown on.

Gil ventured down the hallway and knocked on the bathroom door. 'Sara' Gil called through the door. When no-one answered he slightly pushed the door open and looked towards the shower. There was still no sight of Sara. Gil carried on down the hall; he walked into the living room, and saw Sara on the sofa, in her pink night gown. 'Hey honey' Gil said and walked towards her, 'I was waiting for you'.

As Gil got to the sofa, he could see Sara was crying. 'Honey what's wrong' Gil asked in his worried voice. He bent down beside her. Sara got up and walked towards the corner of the room. Sara turned round, what he saw completely shocked Grissom. When Sara had turned around, she had revealed a big black bruise covering almost the entire right side of her face.

'Oh my god, Sara what happened' Gil asked, now extremely worried.

'Get out, just get out' Sara sobbed.

'I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what happened'

'Gil, just go'

At that moment there was an almighty crash at the door. Three uniformed offices appeared round the door.

'Sara Sidle', the police officer said looking at Sara.

Sara nodded, still crying. 'Just get him out of here' Sara said as she ran towards the officer.

One police officer walked towards Gil.

'Gil Grissom, I am arresting you on suspicion of rape, you go not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned, something you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand'. The police officer asked as he cuffed Gil.

Gil looked at Sara, who was now sitting on the sofa, being comforted by a police officer.

_**So did he do it, review if you would like to find out. Anyone who is not British that is reading this, I apologise if the rights the police read out are different from that of your country.**_


	2. Questioning

**Sexual Trauma**

**Chapter 2**

Sara had now been taken to the lab for exams and to be questioned. Catherine was in charge of questioning, but Sara had asked Catherine if she wouldn't mind if someone from dayshift did the exam, because it would be a little weird if someone she knew and worked with did that kind of exam.

Sara had now been in the questioning room for 20 minutes before Catherine came in to start taking her statement.

'Hey Sara' Catherine said in a concerned voice.

'Hey' Sara replied rather tiredly.

'I know this is going to be difficult but can you just try to ask all the question's as detailed as possible'

Sara nodded

'Can you please run me through what happened last night' Catherine asked taking the lid off her pen ready to take notes.

'Well...'

--

'I didn't do anything' Gil shouted

'Look, all I want is a fresh DNA sample, and a swab from your penis'. Matthew from the dayshift replied in a rather angry tone.

'Fine, take what you want, and when all the tests come back negative I am leaving' Gil said as he opened his mouth to allow Matthew to take a sample.

--

'...I had invited Gil over for a drink, I said that I couldn't remember the last time it was just me and him, so he agreed as we both had the night off and we said that we would just have a couple of drinks and talk. He arrived at my place around 8:00pm. We went into the kitchen and open a couple of beers, and then went to sit on the sofa. We started laughing about when we first met in San Francisco. We must have had about 5 pints each by then. I noticed that we had both finished our beer, so I went back into the kitchen to get us another one. When I returned and sat down, I poured the Beer into his glass and sat back into the sofa, so I was facing Gil. We ended up just sitting, more or less facing each other anyway. When he started talking about how much I had changed since he first saw me, he just started to look me in the eyes and slow his words down. The next thing I knew he was kissing me, and we were moving towards my bedroom. It must have been about 9:30pm 

when this started happening. We had sex, and fell asleep. Around 3:30am I got up to use the bathroom. On my way back to the bedroom, Gil grabbed me from behind, and he covered my mouth. He hit me to the ground and...' Sara had to stop as she had started to cry, and found it too difficult to say.

'Did you see Gil's face' Catherine asked.

Sara shook her head 'It was too dark'

After a couple of minutes of crying Catherine asked Sara to continue as she needed to know everything up until the officers had arrived.

'He hit me to the ground...' Sara begun again, 'and he started to open my night gown, he was kissing my neck and then he raped me. He still had his hand over my mouth so that I couldn't scream, after he had finished, he got up and walked away. I know we had both had a lot to drink but... Anyway I got up and fastened my gown and walked to the living room and sat on the sofa, and tried to pull myself together. About 3 hours later, I got the courage to call the police; they said that they'd be right there. I hung up the phone, then about 3 minutes later I heard the bed creaking and I knew that Gil was getting up. I was terrified. I heard Gil open the bathroom door and then close it again. He walked into the living room and he spoke to me as if nothing had happened. He came over to me and he knelt down beside me like he actually cared. I got up and went toward the corner of the room. I turned around and when he was the bruise that he had made on my face, he acted as if he hadn't done anything and he asked what _I'd_ done. Then the police knocked the door down, arrested Gil and one officer sat me on the sofa and was trying to comfort me. Then I was brought here.

'Thank you Sara that was very thorough' Catherine said.

Sara looked at the mirror

'Is there anybody behind there' Sara asked.

'No I've asked an officer to stand there and not let anyone in, I thought this case needed privacy.

'Thank you Catherine' Sara replied, with a tiny smile at the end.

'When you're ready, we would like to escort you to the hospital for SAE exam'

Sara looked at Catherine and nodded.

Sara and Catherine walked down the corridor towards the entrance, when Catherine had a police car ready, to take her to the hospital.

**So what do you think please review? Do you think Gil did it or is he innocent. What will the results from the SAE kit reveal, and will Gil's DNA match any Seiman that is found in Sara.**


	3. Innocent? or Guilty?

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, my laptop overheated and it has took me a long time to get it working again. So here's the next chapter hope you like it. Any way here is Chapter 3 of Sexual Trauma.**

**Sexual Trauma**

**Chapter 3**

Catherine and Sara arrived at Desert Palms 20 minutes after leaving the lab. Catherine went straight to reception, and the receptionist showed her the way to the examination room. When Sara walked into the room, she saw a nurse and another woman who had a C.S.I kit with her. Sara figured that it was just the one from dayshift who was supposed to be doing the exam.

'Hi Sara, I'm Kelly, you've probably seen me floating around the lab from time to time' the woman said.

Sara just nodded.

'Sara, I'm going to need you to change into the hospital gown and lie on the bed' the nurse said handing her the gown.

'I'll leave you to it then' Catherine said, while she squeezed Sara's arm in a concerned way. 'I'll wait outside for you' she added.

'Okay then and thank you Catherine' Sara said as left the room.

Kelly and the nurse followed, in order to give Sara a little privacy while she changed into the gown.

--

'Sara has now been taken to the hospital and we are waiting for her to have the exam and then we can compare the DNA results we collect from her to your DNA'. Matthew informed Gil.

'But you're going to find my DNA we didn't use a condom, she said she was on the pill' Gil replied.

'But if she _was_ raped by someone else, then it is likely that they didn't use a condom, so there should be two donors of DNA' Matthew said.

'And if he did use a condom' Gil questioned in a rather worried tone of voice.

'Well then we'll have to try and find evidence some where else'

'Great' Gil replied sarcastically.

--

'Are you ready now Sara' Kelly asked.

Sara hesitated then nodded. She lay back on the bed and tried to relax.

'Now I'm just going to take a swab from your cervix, and as you know you won't feel a thing' Kelly said just trying to help her feel a little comfortable.

For the next five minutes Sara just lay on the bed and Kelly just talked to her every once in a while, while she took the SAE kit.

'That's it Sara, I have everything I need, thank you, and you can get dressed now' Kelly said as she picked up her Kit and the SAE kit.

Kelly exited the room and walked over to Catherine.

'There was the obvious signs of rape, and there was Seiman present' Kelly stated 'I'll get them to the lab straight away and get them analyzed' She finished.

'Thank you Kelly, I'm gonna go see her now, but I'll be back in the lab soon, and could you please text me the DNA results on the SAE kit please. Catherine asked

'Sure no problem' Kelly said as she began to walk away. 'Oh and Catherine, I'd give her a couple of minutes she was getting dressed when I left her' Kelly finished.

Catherine was nearly at the door and about to open it as Kelly told her to wait. Catherine stopped as she said this and turned to reply.

'Oh right then, thanks again Kelly' Catherine called after her.

--

Matthew entered the interview room Gil was in and walked over to him.

'We've collected an SAE kit from Sara, and we're just running it through the DNA database' Matthew informed Gil, 'We'll know the results soon, and hopefully you'll be free to go'.

Gil breathed in heavily as he was dreading the results. Things were running through his head that scared him. What if the rapist used a condom, has Sara said that it was me who raped her, is Sara okay, well obviously she isn't okay idiot she's just been raped' Gil thought to himself quietly.

--

Back at Desert Palms Catherine had now entered Sara's room and they were just chatting.

'What is Gil going to think of me if he is innocent, in m heart I know he's innocent but...' Sara trailed off.

'Sara you were in shock, anyone in your situation would, I mean, remember when I thought I had been raped, when that physco drugged me and then later kidnapped Lindsey, I flew off the handle, I didn't know what to think or what to do' Catherine replied.

'He is going to hate me, the whole lab is going to hate me, I mean I love Gil' Sara stopped speaking rather sharply at the realisation of what she had just said.

Catherine just stood there looking at her.

'Sara, Gil is a CSI, he works cases like yours day in and day out, he see's the trauma tat those women go through after they have just been raped, trust me if anyone understands the emotions you're going through it's him' Catherine said smiling.

Then Catherine's mobile bleeped.

'It's Kelly, it's the DNA results' Catherine said looking up from her mobile to Sara and then back to her phone.

'What does it say'? Sara asked.

'The DNA matches...'

**OOOOHHHH Cliff Hanger, sorry guys I just had to do it, Please review and tell me what you think. I'm also torn between a few people of who the DNA matches who do you think would be a good match? Please give me your opinion thank you. Love you all Laura a.k.a XCSIGSRX**

**Thanks for reading, look forward to hearing from you. xxxxx**


	4. DNA Results!

_**Hey Guys/Gals. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have had a lot of GCSE work and other School work to catch up on. Well here's chapter 4 and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Love you......Laura.....XX**_

**Chapter 4-DNA Results**

'The DNA matches Gil' Catherine said.

'What, but why would he do that..........'

'Sara' Catherine said trying to get her attention

'.........I have known him longer than any of you guy's but................'

'Sara' Catherine said still trying to get her attention and trying to get her to calm down.

'........he just didn't seem like the type of guy who would do that to someone.............' Sara said nearly in tears.

'Sara'

'.............escpecially me but we were drunk and maybe I was asking for it but I still....' Sara continued speeding up her speech till it was all just babble to Catherine.

'SARA' Catherine said now shouting.

'WHAT' Sara screamed back her knowing that she had been interrupting her while she was talking.

'It's not Gil, Gil didn't rape you' Catherine said with kind of a smile that said Gil didn't hurt you, but I'm afraid somebody else did. Sara just looked at her for a few seconds with a confused expression on her face.

'But you just said that the DNA matches Gil'

'I did but you didn't allow me to finish.....the DNA does match Gil but there is another donor, an unknown donor' Catherine replied.

'So Gil didn't rape me?' Sara said.

'No, but somebody did, and we need to find out who'.

'Oh my god, Gil is going to hate me' Sara said crying with her face in her hands.

'Hey, you were in shock Sara, you didn't know what had happened and you must have been so scared, I don't think Gil will hate you' Catherine said sitting on the bed next to Sara and putting a arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

'Anyway I've heard that Gil is concerned for you, he keeps asking if you are okay, does that sound like something he would do if he hated you?' Catherine continued.

'Has her really been asking about me?' Sara asked

Catherine nodded and smiled, her phone then bleeped.

'It's Matthew, he's from dayshift and he is the one who has been doing the test's on Gil' Catherine informed Sara, when she saw his name flash up on the screen. Sara watched as Catherine read her message and shut her phone.

'It's Gil, he was released a few minutes ago' Catherine said.

'Is he coming here?' Sara asked.

'I don't know, Matthew never said anything about where he was going'

'So what's going to happen now?' Sara asked after a few moments of silence.

'Were going to have to search your whole apartment to see if there is any forensic evidence that we haven't found yet' Catherine replied.

'Okay then' Sara said rather upset.

'You're going to need to find somewhere else to stay while we investigate your place' Catherine added.

'That's just it I haven't got any where else to go, I don't have any friends and my family died when I was younger' Sara said lying because she didn't want anyone but her and Gil to know her back story.

'You can stay with me' a voice from behind Sara said. Sara turned round to see Gil leaning up the door frame.

'Would you like me to give you some privacy?' Catherine asked looking at Sara.

Sara hesitated then nodded.

'Okay then I'll be right outside the door' Catherine said as she got up and exited the hospital room.

----

'I don't get you, I really don't, why would you want me to live with you after I have just accused you of rape' Sara said looking at Gil.

'Sara, do you remember what I said to you right before we had sex?' Gil asked her. Sara thought for a few moments and then nodded her head.

'When we were kissing and moving towards the bedroom I pulled away and I asked you if you trusted me enough to never break your heart, and you replied I.....'

'.....trust you with my life' they both said as Sara started crying. When Gil saw this he started crying too.

'You remembered' Gil said smiling through his tears.

'I'm sorry Gil' Sara said as Gil embraced her in his arms.

'Hey, it's okay, I know how scared you were, I saw what happened when I saw you in the living room, you were so confused' Gil replied still crying.

'I'm so so so sorry'.

Gil pulled Sara's head away from his chest gently, to look at him.

'Sara, I will stand by you no matter what happens, I love you, and I know that sounds stupid because we have only been dating for a couple of days but....'

'No, no buts', I love you too' Sara replied as a smile spread across her face. Gil saw this and smiled back. Gil was trying so hard not to kiss her, because he knew that she may not be ready for it after the ordeal she had just been through. But luckily for him, Sara was the one who kissed him first. He kissed her gently at first, just to make sure she was ready and then he put everything he had into the kiss. He loved the way Sara lips were so soft and he loved the way she tasted of strawberries.

'The cars ready you....' Catherine trailed off as she saw Sara and Gil kissing

Sara and Gil separated at the sound of Catherine's voice,

'I'm sorry guy's I should've knocked' Catherine said turning around to leave the room.

'Catherine wait, did you say that the car was ready?' Sara inquired.

'Yes I did' Catherine replied.

'I won't be needing it' Sara said smiling.

'May I ask why' Catherine asked.

'I'm going to take Gil up on his offer and leave with him until my apartment is released' Sara said looking at both Gil and Catherine and smiling.

'Okay then' Catherine said 'If you're sure'. Catherine turned and left the room smiling.

Gil grabbed Sara's bags and led her out of the hospital and to his car.

'I'm so tired' Sara said as they got into the car.

'When we get to my place you can have a nice long sleep' Gil said smiling as he started the engine and drove off.

_**Well guys, what do you think please review, (oh I didn't know whether Sara would be allowed to stay or even see Grissom as he was the main suspect, but hey it wouldn't really be a GSR story if they couldn't see each other would it lol) Anyway I hope you liked it and I hope to update soon, that is if I don't have a lot of school work to do' Love you all Laura xxx.**_


	5. Getting home

_Hey guys, I really want to appologise for not updating my stories in quite a while, I have had a lot of GCSE exams and coursework due. Anyways here is chapter 5 and I hope you all enjoy it. Please _

**Chapter 5 ~ Getting home**

Sara and Gil pulled up outside his apartment about 20 minutes later, Sara was nearly already asleep.

"Wakey Wakey sleeping beaty" Gil said in his joking tone.

Sara looked at him and smiled. She reached into the back seats to grab her bags but Gil stopped her.

"No, i'll get that for you honey, here take my keys and go and put the kettle on" Gil said passing her his house keys.

"Okay then" Sara said getting out of the car.

Gil watched her dissapear into the house, before grabbing her bags. All he could think is that she was so beautiful. After a few minutes of fantasising, Gil emerged from the car and followed Sara into his house. Sara was in the kitchen making them coffee. Gil was wondering if she would want to sleep in the guest bedroom or in the master bedroom. Sara was completely oblivios to Gil being behind her and turned around to take the coffee into the living room. Gil made her jump and she dropped the cup on the floor breaking it into 3 pieces.

"Oh Sara, i'm sorry I didnt mean to scare you" he said laughing thinking it was rather funny the way she threw the cup.

"Oh you didn't scare me Gil" Gil was looking at bit puzzled at what she said "You nearly killed me, why were you standing there, I nearly had a heart attack" She said still trying to catch her breath. Gil started laughing.

"I was only there for about 5 seconds wondering where ......" Gil trailed off at the realisation of what he was saying.

"Wondering ...where what?" Sara asked.

"Nah nothing he said"

"Come on Gil, what were you wondering?"

"I was wondering which bedroom you would like me to put your bags in" Gil said blushing a little.

Sara approached Gil in a flirty away.

"Oh right well ummmmm......" Sara trailed off and replaced the end of her sentence with a passionate kiss.

"Does that answer you question?" Sara said pulling away

Gil just smiled.

"Right then I'll go take your bags to the bedroom"

"And i'll clean up and make you another drink" She said laughing.

However Sara didnt make coffee, she got two wine glasses out of the cabinet, a bottle of wine from the fridge and strawberry's and cream. She smiled as she thought about what she had in store for him. Sara apporoached the bedroom with her recipe for a romantic evening on a tray. Gil was unpacking her things, and when he turned around and saw her his face lit up.

"I thought you were tired" Gil asked inquisitavely

"Well ahving a heart attack can kind of wake you up. Sara joked.

She approached Gil and put the tray on the bed side table.

"Are you sure you want to do this" Gil asked

"Of course I'm sure" Sara replied handing Grissom a glass of wine.

They both took a sip before Gil took a strawberry and fed it to her. Sara took the wine glass from Gil and put it back on the bed side table. She moved as close as possible to him, before embracing him in there most passioante kiss to date. Gil pushed her over to the bed and pushed her onto it gently before unbuttoning her shirt and removing her trousers. Sara returned the favour and pulled off Gil's shirt and trousers. There lips never left each others once. They slipped under the blanket's and made the most passionate sex they ever thought was possible.

_**So what do you think? I hope you like it, Ihave a little suprise up my sleeve, that will hopefully be revealed in a future episode. Xxxx Please review. All my love Laura xxxxx**_


	6. Heart to Heart

_**Hey guys I haven't updated in a very long time I know. I have been so busy with my GCSE'S, but I passed every one of them. Yeah, I am studying at a local Sixth form soon and I am training to become a Forensic Psychologist (Criminal Psychologist) I am so proud of myself I have been working towards this for the past 6 years of my life and I'm finally nearly there. =] Anyway on with story.**_

**Chapter 6**

Gil awoke first the next morning and looked at the shape of a sleeping Sara lying on his chest. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, just like the activities of the last couple of days had just been a dream, an apparition of Gil's imagination. But they had happened and Gil was determined to find teh man who had hurt her in the worst way possible.

After 3 hours of lying as still as possible so that he wouldn't wake Sara, she stirred for the first time. However, it wasn't the normal stirring of a waking girl it was a terrified struggle. Sara starting crying and she was gripping the quilt cover so hard that her knuckles were a white as a piece of paper. Gil was trying to restrain her and wake her up as best as he could so that he wouldn't hurt her or scare her. Every time Gil even gripped her wrists to try and stop her from hurting herself she would scream and fight back.

"Please not again please don't hurt me" Sara screamed in a way that Gil didn't even know Sara could.

"Sara, honey its okay you're safe, you're with Gil, no one is going to hurt you" Gil said soothingly to Sara.

Suddenly Sara's eyes flew open and fixated on Gil's. Gil wasn't sure who looked more terrified, him or Sara. At that moment Gil knew he should have stopped himself last night, he shouldn't of advanced himself onto her, it was to early after what had happened, why didn't he just of said know.

"Don't let him hurt me again, please Gil don't let him hurt me" Sara cried to Gil in no more than a whisper. Sara sat up and grabbed Gil and pulled him into a very tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry Sara, I took advantage of you, you were so vulnerable and fragile and I took advantage of you" Gil said into Sara's hair while holding her.

Sara looked up at that moment. "You did what" she replied in both an inquisitive, angry and confused tone. "You did no such thing, it wasn't just you're decision you know, I agreed to it, I wanted it" Sara said looking a little pissed at what Gil had just assumed.

"But it was to early I should have waited, I should have been a gentleman and said no" Gil argued back.

"No you shouldn't have. Let me tell you something Gil. Last night was the best sex I had ever had. Do you want to know why"? Sara asked Gil. Gil looked confused and a little smug that Sara had just admitted that he was the best she had ever had. However, he didn't say anything but just nodded. "Well it's because I've had a few boyfriends, but they didn't mean as much to me as you do. Sex with them didn't mean anything because they didn't mean anything, but sex with you means everything to me...... because you everything to me". Sara said looking Gil straight into the eyes. Gil had so many emotions in him at one go he thought he was going to explode.

Sara just looked at Gil wondering whether she had just said too much too soon. But then Gil looked at her and gave her the big broad 'Gil' smile that she loved so much.

The special moment was too good to be ruined. That was if Sara's mobile was ringing louder than it ever had before, or so it seemed. Sara tore her eyes away from Gils to spin around and answer the phone. She saw Catherine's name on the caller ID, she answered it.

"Hello Sara its Catherine I just wanted to let you know that we have a suspect in custody. A neighbour saw him leaving the block of apartments you live in, and we managed to get CCTV footage from the shop around the corner. The neighbour identified him as the man who she saw leaving your apartment. I don't think you're going to like who it is Sara"

_**Hope you like it. So who do you think it is going to be? I would like here your thoughts about this suspect. I have 2 people in mind, and I'm not really sure who to go with. I will try to update before Saturday coming, however, if I get a good response to this chapter I may be able to find the time to update again today!!!!! (hint hint) =]**_


	7. Friend or Foe?

_**I would like to thank **__**Aninom**__**, My Kate, Geek Freek and GSRFan34 for reviewing my last chapter. I am actually shocked that no-one has guessed the second suspect that I had in mind. Yes my second choice was Hank, so well done to those who guessed right, but no-one guessed my first choice!!! How very interesting. Anyway please read, and review, and I do believe you are going too shocked at who it is.**_

**Chapter 7**

Sara just froze staring at the wall behind Gil, still with the phone to her ear. So many questions running through her head; how could it be him? Why did he do it? Did I do something to provoke him?. As hard as Sara tried she couldn't answer any of these questions. Sure he was an arrogant prick sometimes but surely it couldn't be him..... Could it? He was supposed to be our friend. Sara shut the phone still staring at the wall.

"Sara"? Gil asked "Honey, are you okay"?

Sara just sat there staring at the wall not really able to move her mouth to talk; she didn't even know if she could remember how to talk. Of all the people it could have been; Hank Pedigrew, Scott Shelton (Sex, lies and Larvae ~ imagine he is now out) and maybe even the Strip Strangler (Imagine he is still alive and now free too), but never would Sara of believed that it could of been him.

"Sara, who was that" Gil spoke again, interrupting Sara's trail of thought. Sara still sat motionless staring at the wall behind him. "Sara, please honey talk to me, you're scaring me, who was that" Gil sat patiently for a few seconds, although it felt like a life time, and eventually Sara moved her eyes to look at him. What Gil saw in her eyes scared him more than he had ever been or that he ever thought was possible. He saw, pain, anger, revenge and most of all he saw that she was terrified.

"Sara, what is it, what's wrong, who was that"? Gil asked again, now more urgent. "It was Catherine" Sara simply said. Gil waited for her to continue but when it was apparent that she wasn't going to he spoke again. "What did she want"?

Sara didn't reply, she just stared straight into his eyes, more betrayed and appalled than anything, because of the man that had done this to her. Gil moved closer to her so that he could place his hands on either side of his face. The touch sent Sara over the edge. She flinched away, and in doing so she hit Gil in the face forcing him to fall backwards off the bed. She ran across the bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom. Gil had now got to his feet and ran after her.

"Sara, please tell me what's wrong, what did I do"? Gil asked "I'm sorry I touched you, I caught you off guard, I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry". There was no sound from the bathroom, only the sound of Sara's hysterical sobbing. "Sara, it's okay, you're safe here with me, and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you from this day forward, I promise. I'm just going to sit right here by this door and wait till you're ready to talk, I will wait as long as you want, I'm not going anywhere". Gil slid down the wall by the bathroom door and just sat there listening to Sara's crying. He hated himself for what he had just done. Why did I have to touch her? What an idiot.

No more than 30 seconds after Gil had made his big speech. The lock on the door clicked and the door opened, dragging Gil out of this thoughts. Gil looked up to see Sara, still naked from their night of passion, and now with a tear stained face and red puffy eyes. "Hold Me" Sara whispered to Gil, as she shrank down beside him to put her arms around him. Gil quickly embraced her in his arms, and Sara felt truly safe for the first time in a long time, as she had just discovered that these two arms holding her are there to hold her, protect her, love her, cherish her, catch her, and even make love to her but nowhere on that list are they there to hurt her.

"I love you Gilbert Grissom" Sara said into Gil chest. "I love you too Sara and I am here to listen to you when you are ready to talk". Sara wasn't ready just yet, she just sat there with her head on Gil's chest listening to his heart beat and calming her own to the bear of it. Gil looked down because he thought that she had fallen asleep, and then realised that she was still naked. She pulled the duvet off the bed behind him, and wrapped it around him and Sara.

"Catherine told me they have a suspect in custody" Sara said suddenly after around 40 minutes of intense silence.

"She did, well that's great, it means that he cannot hurt you anymore" Gil replied holding her even tighter.

"No it's not great" Sara replied bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I could trust him, I know that we've never seen eye-to-eye, but I didn't see him ever doing anything like this" Sara said now with a single tear falling from her eye.

"You mean you know him?" Gil asked shocked

"Yes I know him ....... you know him too. In fact the whole lab knows him" Sara said now sitting up and turning around to look Gil in the eyes, still with tears in her eyes. Gil was going over everybody that he, Sara and the lab knew, but he kept coming up blank because everyone they knew wouldn't possibly do something like this.

"Sara who is it"? Gil asked although he knew that he wouldn't like the answer.

There was a long silence and then Sara looked up at Gil's eyes from the floor they were both sitting and whispered one name that Gil thought he would never have heard....... "Ecklie"

_**OOOOHHHHHHHH. What do you think? I actually really liked this chapter I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review as reviews make me write/update faster**_


	8. Breaking Down?

_**OMG. The reviews from the last chapter are amazing. I am so glad I shocked/amazed you that is what I was hoping for. Some people have asked why his DNA isn't in the data base! Well let's just say that all we be revealed =]**_

**Chapter 8**

"Ecklie", the word rang through Gil's head. Why did he do this, surely there must be some mistake, he may be an arrogant jerk sometimes but he couldn't stoop so low.......Could he?

"Gil, please say something" Sara pleaded "Please don't fall apart, I need you know more than ever"

Gil looked at Sara and reached forward to embrace her. She returned it and they just sat there silent for a few minutes, Gil processing the information. "I'm here Sara" Gil said after a few minutes of silence, "I'm always going to be here" he soothed her with his hand. "Thank You" Sara replied in a shaky breath no more than a whisper.

"What are we going to do now" Sara asked.

"I need to go into the lab to sort a few things out"

"Can I come with you please?"

"Yes of course you can, but ...... why would you want to" Gil asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I really don't want to be on my own at the moment, I can sit in your office and wait for you, if that's okay with you".

"Of course that's ok with me, and on the way back we can pick up a pizza or a kebab or something, if that's ok with you".

"That sounds great" Sara said with a smile, and then leaned in, to kiss Gil on the lips. It was only a peck but Gil didn't try for more. She had just had really bad news and maybe she wasn't ready.

"Come on then, let's get dressed" Gil said.

"Okay"

Gil pulled Sara up off the floor still with the duvet around her so she wouldn't feel too exposed. Then she just stopped dead, looking at Gil.

"What's the matter" Gil asked not sure whether to be scared or not.

"You're face; you've got a big bruise on the side of your face, what happened"? Sara asked dragging her fingertips over it softly. Gil winced and the sudden sharp, shooting pain in it.

"Oh" was all Gil replied. Then he looked at her. "Don't you remember?"

Sara tried to remember an accident on the job or Gil falling or something but came up blank. She shook her head. "Should I?"

"It was my fault. When we were sitting on the bed just and you got the news I tried to comfort you but I think I scared you and you defended yourself by hitting me" Gil said

Sara looking mortified. "I did this to you" She asked shocked.

"Yes, but it was my fault"

"I don't remember"

"You were in shock, I'm not surprised you don't remember, but really it doesn't matter." Gil tried to reassure her. "Come on let's get dressed" He said pulling her toward the bed where her clothes still lay on the floor from the previous night.

"I'm going to have to get some clothes from my flat. When do you think that they will be done with it" Sara asked puling on her underwear.

"I don't know honey but maybe I could ask Catherine to grab a few sets of clothes for you"

"That would be great" Sara said with a smile.

Ten minutes later they were fully dressed and washed. "Would you like some breakfast" Gil offered.

"No thank you, I'm feeling a little sick this morning."

"Ok" Gil said rather worried but told himself that this was just the news she had just received.

* * *

They pulled up outside the lab 20 minutes later.

Gil got out of the car and went around to Sara's door. "Come on then honey" Gil said reaching out for her hand. She didn't take she was just looking at all the people in the car park. "If you're not ready Sara, no-one is going to think less of you; you don't have to prove anything to me or anyone else"

"Yes I do" Sara replied. "I have to prove it to myself, I have to do this, I know that none of these people are going to hurt me, they are just like me and you, carrying on with their daily activities" Sara said looking at Gil and then reaching to unfasten her seat belt. She got out of the car and grabbed Gil's hand.

"Are you sure" Gil asked slamming the door.

"Yeah I'm sure"

Gil pulled Sara through the car park and into the reception area of the lab. Sara was aware that everyone was staring at her as they both signed in. A minute later and Gil was leading Sara to his office still holding her hand.

"Sit down" Gil said pulling a chair out for her. "I will be back in about 15 minutes"

Sara sat down and watched as Gil shut all the blinds in the room so that no one could see in. "I don't want it to be like goldfish bowl in here today" he said with a little humour in his tone.

"Thank-You" Sara said standing up and kissing him on the lips"

"You're welcome" He replied going in for another kiss. He knew he probably shouldn't but he couldn't stop himself, she was so unbearable. He went to pull away but he couldn't, her head had followed him and she was kissing him back passionately. It was eventually Sara that had to pull away, gagging for breath. She placed her head against his chest and listened to their breathing slow.

"I have to go" Gil finally said, breaking the silence.

"Okay"

"I'll be back soon"

"I'll just wait her and browse through your museum of radiated foetal pigs and dead bugs then, every girl's heaven" Sara said laughing.

Gil was happy to see that she hadn't lost her sense of humour. "Right then I'm going to go, and then you're angel will return in about 10 minutes" Gil said playing along with her joke and walking towards the door. He shut the door to the sound of Sara's laugh. He was so glad that she was happy. But for how long?

_**So what do you think? Any good? Ecklie is going to be in the next chapter! I wonder what he will have to say for himself!!!!!!! Please review, they really do make me write faster!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. There's Sick and then there's sick!

_**Thank You for the reviews in the last chapter. They were amazing. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have had GCSE exams to do. Well I am currently on study leave, so I have a bit more spare time, but I have to revise as well! So updates may be every 1-2 weeks. Sorry. **_

_**WARNING: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CHAPTER WITH REFRENCES OF RAPE AND FOUL LANGUAGE**_

**Chapter 9**

Gil walked down the corridor feeling a burden was raised off his shoulders knowing that Sara was now happier than she was a few days ago. But how long will it last? She will have t face Ecklie at trial and she would have to relive everything again by giving more statements. She is going to need all the support she can get. Eventually Gil found himself at Brass' office door. He checked his breathing and then knocked on the door.

"Come in" a voice from inside said.

Gil opened the door and saw Brass sitting on his side of the desk and Catherine on the other. They both had shock, sadness and happiness spread across their faces. Gil wondered if that was even possible.

"Hey Gil, how's Sara doing" Catherine asked.

"She's doing better, she's getting her Sidle humour back" Gil said and chuckled on his last remark.

Brass and Catherine joined in the laughing to.

"I'm glad she's doing better, be sure to pass on our love" Brass said referring to both him and Catherine.

"Thank You Brass" Gil said smiling.

"Catherine could I ask you to do me a favour" Gil asked turning to Catherine.

"Sure, what is it you need?"

"Sara needs some clothes from her apartment would it be possible to get some for her"

"Sure I can, where's Sara now anyway"

"She's in my office, she didn't want to stay in my house on her own and I don't think she could handle being around so many people" Gil replied.

"Oh right of course, its good that she is even venturing out of the apartment" Brass said

"Yes I know, I didn't think she would be ready but she proved me wrong"

"Anyway, what did you want me for anyway" Brass asked changing the subject.

"Oh right, I was wondering if you had interviewed Ecklie yet"

"No not yet Catherine and I, have scheduled the interview for 11:30pm, which means we still have 20 minutes to kill"

"Could I stand behind the mirror and watch please. I want to see what he has to say for himself"

"Grissom, you know that I cannot allow that. You are tied too much with the victim. If these were 3 strangers off the street, you wouldn't allow the boyfriend watch his girlfriends potential rapist being interviewed would you" Catherine interjected.

"Please Catherine; I need closure as much as Sara"

"What do you mean YOU need closure? I don't mean to sound insensitive but you aren't the one who was raped here" Catherine replied.

Gil just stood there looking at her. He pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat next to Catherine at the desk.

"No I was just the man who was off his head lying in bed while the woman he loved was being brutally raped in the next room. I could have stopped it, if I hadn't of been drunk, I would have heard something, wouldn't I?"

"Gil you can't blame yourself" Catherine said"

"Catherine is right. You and Sara were both drunk that night. Sara doesn't blame you for what happened so why are you blaming yourself?" Brass replied

"It doesn't make it any less painful though does it" Gil said.

"Right Grissom, I know this is going to be really insensitive at a time like this but hear me out. Pull yourself together man. For crying out loud. Sara was raped; she needs you to be strong for her and you. She doesn't blame you at all for what happened and even if she did or had of done, everything you have done for her since cancels out that one little mistake you did not make. So stop wallowing in your own self pity, take your girlfriend home, tell how much you love her, and show her your insect farm or something, but for God Sake man, get over it" Catherine said rather loudly.

Gil and Brass just sat there staring at her, as they had just seen a side to Catharine that they never knew existed.

"Right... Well...Ummmmmmm... I had better go tell the guards to bring Ecklie down for questioning" Catherine said as she stood up and exited the room, as shocked as both the boys were at what she had just done".

"She's right" Gil said as Catherine shut the door. "I'm going to take Sara home and we can just talk about stuff"

"Yeah right" Brass replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "More like you too are going to home to talk but end up in bed together" Brass said smiling.

Gil just walked out embarrassed.

Catherine's POV

I felt sick to my stomach when I walked in and saw Ecklie sitting there without a care in the world and a huge grin on his face.

"Aggghhhh Catherine, I thought I would have you" Ecklie said in his snively little voice.

"Just shut up Ecklie" Catherine said dropping the case files on the desk.

"Do you want to play cops and robbers? I can be the naughty criminal and you can play the bid cop. Or are you more of a Doctors and nurses type of woman?" Brass said biting his lip. Just the thought was turning him on.

"Actually neither of those options turns me on" Brass was instantly turned off my this.

Catherine walked round to Ecklie ear and whispered in a seductive tone. "Do you want to know what really turns me on?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Ecklie replied.

"It's putting the sick scum like you behind bars where they can never so much as look at another woman" Catherine replied bitterly.

Ecklie snapped his head to look at Catherine. Catherine just sat down and opened the case files.

At that moment Brass walked thought the door and sat beside Catherine.

"You know why you're here Ecklie so let's cut the crap and discuss Sara" Catherine Said

"An assertive woman...I like it" Ecklie said.

Catherine just looked Brass and Brass looked back at her.

"Sara" Brass replied at Ecklie.

"Arrrr Yes, Sara, what do you want to know? Was she good, did she fight back, did she scream. Yes she did. She looked so sexy with no clothes on, walking across the landing, I nearly came right there in the corner of the rook just looking at her, but I managed to control myself..."

Catherine and Brass just sat there looking disgusted at him.

"...I grabbed the fucking slut from behind and threw her to the floor. She didn't scream at first I think it was the shock. I didn't need to take any clothes off; I had been standing by the bedroom door with no clothes on watching them and listening to them in the bed. I think next time they will learn to shut the door..." Ecklie said laughing.

"You were already there when they entered the bedroom" Brass asked.

"No I wasn't, by the time I got there, their clothes were all over the floor and Sara was lying on her back with her legs wrapped around Gil moaning his name. It turned me on so fucking much. I just stood there wanking at them. Watching Gil pounding himself into her, and her moans getting more and more louder. They just kept moaning each other's name. Do you want to know the best thing though? Sara is a squirter. Oh God did that surprise me. Poor Gil didn't know what hit him. He was pounding into her so hard and I could hear Sara moaning his name 'Gil Gil Gil, oh please Gil harder, faster deeper, right there, yes yes yes yes', then her back arched and all I saw was the huge spray of water. Oh my God, did Gil look shocked by I think it turned him on as well because he grabbed her even harder and pounded her so hard she screamed out load and then there was water flying everywhere for about 15 minutes I had already came by them. Then it was Gils turn. Sara was begging him to cum by now 'Gil baby, I want you to come, I want to feel you cum inside me' she kept begging him and in the end I could see him and hear him Cumming. I found it quite funny actually, the noises he made and he was saying her name over and over while he came into her, then they simply just fell asleep into each other's arms. I just waited for her; I knew she would have to come out eventually as I saw all the empty beer cans and a couple of wine bottle dotted around the place."

Catherine and Brass just sat there looking shocked, disgusted and also embarrassed about hearing their colleagues and friends spoken about in that manner.

"Can you please just get to the part about what happened when you grabbed Sara" Catherine asked in a rude tone.

"Sure I can. I grabbed Sara and threw her to the floor like I just said, she had no clothes on, so I just pushed myself inside her. She was so tight and wet that I nearly came in her straight away, but I wanted her to squirt all over me so I refrained from coming straight away. By now I think she realised what was happening to her and she started begging for me to stop and she struggled, this as you can guess turned me on even more. You know how I like a woman who fights back Catherine..." Ecklie said looking straight into Catherine's eyes.

"...I was pounding her and she was screaming by now, I wasn't sure whether it was pain or terror or pleasure or a bit of everything. I had been pounding her for about 5 minutes and she still hadn't squirted on me, so I hit her across the face and said 'squirt bitch' she still wouldn't, so I kept thrusting, harder, faster and deeper, but she still refused to cum all over me, so I really lost it and I hit her again over the face and put a lot of pressure inside her so it hurt her cervix, this really made her scream. After about 20 minutes of trying to make her cum all over me, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I came inside of her" Ecklie said smiling at the memory.

Catherine and Sara just sat there staring at him; they couldn't believe what they were hearing. The next thing they knew the door had flew open and Ecklie was on half way across the room on the floor. When Catherine and Brass had mentally came back into the room, they were trying to pull a very pissed off Gil from off Ecklie. Grissom was standing over Ecklie kicking and punching him everywhere.

"You sick fuck, does this turn you on now does it, or would you prefer it to be an innocent woman doing this to you" Gil asked punching Ecklie hard in the face fighting against Brass' restraint. Ecklie just laughed. "You punch like a girl so you'll do just fine to turn me on...baby" Ecklie said laughing. "Your Sara put up a better fight than you did" This pushed Gil over the edge, he pushed Brass off, grabbed Ecklie and kicked him right where it hurt 6 times (ooohhhh that had to hurt lol). By now there were uniformed police in the room and they managed to restrain Gil and get him into the next room to cool off. Ecklie was carried to the medical room for treatment.

"What are you playing at Gil" Brass asked with a bloody nose, presumably from when Gil pushed him away.

"He is such a fucking ... arrgghh words cannot even describe him, why couldn't you just let me kill him"

"Because you are better than him Gil" Brass replied "The last thing Sara needs is you behind bars for murder, because then she will have no-one left".

"I just want to smash his smug face in" Grissom said. By now his face had turned purple he was so angry.

"I'm going to go check on Ecklie" Brass said leaving the room.

"You were behind the mirror weren't you, after both me and Brass both told you not to" Catherine said matter-of-factly.

Gil just nodded his head. "I just needed to know why he did it, I can't believe he was there when me and Sara were...were... well you know" Gil said

Catherine just looked at him

"Please don't tell anyone about that, I don't think Sara could live with everyone knowing that about her" Gil pleaded

"Of course I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me, and I won't let onto Sara that I know anything".

"Thank You Catherine"

"I better get back to Sara, I told her I wouldn't be long, that was nearly 40 minutes ago"

"Okay Gil, give her my best and I'll speak to you later"

GPOV

Gil exited the room and made his way towards his office. He opened the door and was horrified by what he saw. Sara was crouched over a bin throwing up violently. Gil rushed over to her. "Sara, honey, what's the matter"

"I'll be okay Sara said after a few more minutes of being sick, I didn't feel very well this morning, can we just go home so I can get some rest"

"Of course we can" Gil replied, still not sure if she was well enough to go home, or if he should take her to see a doctor. He hesitantly helped Sara up off the floor and held her in case she should fall.

He helped her out of the lab and into the car. On the way home, Sara had fell asleep from exhaustion probably, so Gil carried her indoors and out her into bed, and placed a bucket by the bed just in case.

_**So what do you think? Please Review.**_


	10. Sick Buckets and Talks

_**Hi, guys. Well I have now finished my GCSE's and I will be getting my results on 24**__**th**__** August 2010, I cannot wait **____** Firstly I would like to apologise for not updating in about 6+weeks, but I have been busy trying to sort out sixth forms and colleges. I have now been accepted to everyone that I have applied for so YIPPEE. Anyway enough rambling, on with the story **___

**Chapter 10**

Sara had been throwing up all night. Gil had tried to comfort her but it was killing him knowing that he couldn't make her feel better.

"Honey, its ok he can't hurt you here" Gil soothed believing this sickness to be down to stress and worry.

"I know he can't Gil, I'm not worried about that, truly I'm not, I just don't feel right"

"Alright, I'll go and get a wet flannel and some ibuprofen for your head and stomach"

"Thank You"

Gil left Sara in their bedroom and went into the kitchen to find the tablets and get her a fresh glass of water. He grabbed a cloth from in the downstairs bathroom and ran it under the cold tap.

"Hey honey, I've got them ..." Gil faded out. "What are you doing out of bed" Gil said placing the tablets, water and flannel down on the chest of drawers by the door.

"I had to empty the bucket Gil, it was full to the brim, and the thought of that alone, was making me feel physically sick and then there was the smell on top of that" Sara said walking out of the en-suite bathroom cringing.

"Well you should have called me and I would have done it"

"No I actually feel a little better now I have walked around a bit, there's not as much pressure on my stomach as there is when I'm lying down" Sara said as she bent down to put the bucket back on the floor by the bed. Gil saw Sara's hand fly to her stomach as an expression of pain hit her face.

"Sara, are you okay" Gil said as he moved towards her. At that moment Sara was sick in the bucket again, and Gil sprinted the short distance to her to hold her hair out of the way.

"I need to sit down Gil" Sara said gagging at the taste in her mouth. Gil managed to get Sara to the bed and sit her down. Sara sat there and Gil crouched to her level studying her face with a worrying look on her face. "Can I have the water please Gil" Sara asked weakly clearly because her throat was burning and stinging with the after taste of vomit. Gil stood up crossed the room, and gathered the pills, water and flannel. He put the water in her hand and pressed the cold flannel to her head. Sara took a mouthful of water swilled her mouth out and spat it into the bucket. There was then just silence for about 4 minutes while Gil wiped Sara's face with the cold flannel and while Sara slowly drank the water.

"Here" Gil said placing two pills into her hand. "They should help". Sara placed one pill onto her tongue and swallowed with the water and then the second. "Feel better"? Gil asked.

"Blimey Gil, give them chance to work" Sara laughed. Gil couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Sorry" he said. "Why don't you lie down and I'll go and and wet the flannel again".

Sara lay down and Gil did what he said he would. "What time is it" Sara shouted to Gil who was now in the bathroom.

"It's 7:30am...Why?" Gil replied walking back into the room.

"I think I'm going book a doctor's appointment but they don't open until 9:30"

"Oh honey, if it's that bad, I can take you to the hospital right now"

"No it's okay, I'll wait till the morning and go and see Dr Edwards"

"If you're sure"

"Yeah I'll be ok" Sara looked at Gil and saw worry on his face. "I promise if it gets really bad I'll let you know and I will go to the hospital" She said trying to reassure him, and saw it ease him straight away.

"Let's lie down and try and get some sleep" Gil said

"Okay" Sara said swinging her legs over the bed and pulling up a really thin blanket over her and Gil, while she cuddled up to him and held the flannel to her head.

"What is going to happen next with Ecklie" Sara asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm not sure, I have got to go into the lab tomorrow anyway to do some of the mountain of paperwork that is on the desk...oh shoot that means I can't some to the doctors with you"

"It's okay Gil, I really don't mind going on my own, I won't be there long, and they'll just examine me and then give me a prescription for some lame drugs that don't even work. Really I'll be fine"

Gil sighed.

"What"? Sara asked.

"Nothing. It's just after everything you've been through, I just want to be there for you and I can't even come to a doctor's appointment..." He was silenced my Sara's finger on his lips.

"The fact that I am lying here in your arms tells me that you love me and how much you want to help me. I have kept you up all night; you have got me a cold flannel, water, tablets. Yes they may only be minor things Gil..." She said looking at the 'Yeah sure, some small stuff that hasn't even helped' face. "...but they have shown me how much you care. Not many men would stay up for his girlfriend and try and make her better. I mean you even tried to take me to the hospital. I guess what I'm trying to say is 'I love you' and 'Thank You'. She said smiling as she realised how much she had just rambled.

"I love you too"

"Let's go to sleep I'm so tired" Sara said snuggling up into Gils arms and trying to relax by listening to his steady breathing. After about 10 minutes they were both asleep in each other's arms, and ready for whatever life had to throw at them the next day. Or were they?

_**Please review guys. I am going to start the new chapter now. But its 5:13am in the morning I haven't yet been to sleep and I have to be up at 7:45am (ha-ha not going to happen lol) to get a lift into town with me dad. I will try and update tomorrow evening if I can, but you will deffo have an update by Saturday. Thanks Guys **___

_**Plus guys, I know this is a really wierd question but do any of you go to subway (the food place not the train). If so how much are the Chicken Tikka Baguettes lol. I have never been in my life and my local McDonalds has just burned down and is being rebuilt. Any help is appreciated.**_


	11. Runaways and Secrets

_**Next chapter as promised. I think you may enjoy this one! (Well at least I hope you do) x **___

_**Well this chapter is earlier than expected. I can't be arsed to go to sleep for 2 hours when I have to be up in about 1hour and 15 mins. Who needs sleep anyway?**_

**Chapter 11**

Sara and Gil awoke the next morning in each other's arms. Sara was feeling a little better but not allot, so she got up washed and showered and then rang the doctor's surgery and booked an appointment for 10:30am the same day.

Gil left for the lab 20 minutes before Sara had to leave for her doctor's appointment. She had tried to eat dry crackers for breakfast but apparently her stomach didn't approve so another round of vomiting began. Sara actually found herself wondering how it was possible to still being able to be sick. She hadn't eaten for two days but she was being sick as if she had eaten 10 big Macs from McDonalds followed by 10 portions of large fries (my kind of meal lol *joke*).

At 10:00am Sara got into her car armed with a paper bag just in case and made her way to the doctor's surgery. She pulled up at 10:20am and booked herself in. She then grabbed a glass of water from the dispenser and sat as close as possible to the toilets.

Sara was in a world of her own and falling asleep due to the face she had only had about 3 hours sleep that night. She was rudely pulled out of that world when her phone started vibrating. She pulled it out and read the text message.

'I love you. Ring me when you have seen the doctor and let me know how you are. Love you Gil xxx'

Sara smiled at the text message and then heard her name being called over the loud speaker to see Doctor Edwards. Sara put the phone away and grabbed her bag and headed towards corridor 1 and knocked on Dr Edwards's door. 'Come in' called a voice from the other side. Sara let herself in.

"Ahhhhh Miss Sidle, what can I do for you today" Dr Edwards said in a cheery tone of voice. Sara explained how she had been being sick now quite often for the past few days and how nothing seemed to ease it. Dr Edward's looked deep in thought as she told her the symptoms.

"Right" He simply said when Sara had finished her story. "I don't believe that this is linked to the incident..." he grimaced trying to find the right word to describe the rape attack. "... but I have a hunch at what is causing this but I need to ask you a few questions and then run a few tests based on those answers"

Gil was starting to panic now. He had text Sara over 2 hours ago and she still hadn't replied and she wouldn't pick up her phone. He knew her appointment was at 10:30am. It was now 12:45pm and he hadn't heard anything from her.

"Sara sweetheart can you please call me when you get this or just text me to let me know your alright. I will be heading home in about half an hour. I've nearly finished the paperwork and then I will try and find out what is going on with Ecklie" Gil said leaving yet another message on Sara voicemail.

"Hey Gil, you look like hell" Catherine said walking into his office.

"Thanks Catherine you look lovely too" He said in a sweet/sarcastic way.

Catherine chuckled.

"I didn't get allot of sleep last night" Gil continued.

"Oh yeah" Catherine Smiled. Waving her eyebrows up and down. Gil just looked at her.

"Rinse your mind out Catherine, all I meant is Sara is ill and she was up all night being sick, and now to top it all off I am stressed over this paper work, and Sara hasn't text me back after her doctor's appointment" Gil said tiredly and stressed.

"You haven't heard from Sara"? Catherine said shocked

"Not since this morning when I left the house to come here"

Catherine pulled out her phone and dialled Sara's number. It rang but then went to voice mail after two rings, which made it obvious that she had cut her off.

"She cut me off" Catherine said flipping the phone shut and looking at Gil.

"What do you want to do"?

"I'm going to ring my neighbour and ask her check my apartment to see if Sara has gone home and is resting" He said as he started to dial her number.

Catherine listed and waited about 3 minutes before Gil said, 'Okay thank you Rose' and shut the phone.

Gil looked at Catherine. "She's not there" Gil said.

"So now what" Catherine asked.

"Get brass to ring the doctors and to see if she is at the doctors or if she was transferred to hospital. I'm going to try and call her again"

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute" Catherine said as she left the office.

"Sara please you're really scaring me now, please call me. I just need to know your okay. Please Sara I love you." Gil said nearly in tears as he shut the phone and sat down at his desk staring at the bugs on the wall just for something to do.

Catherine came back in just 10 minutes later although it felt like 10 hours.

"Brass said she went into her appointment on time, and left the doctors surgery to go home at 11:15am. She wasn't told to go anywhere but to go home, and the receptionist wouldn't tell us what the doctor said due to patient confidentiality" Catherine said out of breathe as she had clearly ran from Brass' office. "Brass is just trying to call Sara himself"

"It's no good Catherine, if she won't talk to me she sure as hell won't talk to anyone else".

"I heard Sara has gone walkies" Greg said as he appeared at the door.

"Now is not the time for your stupid humour Greg, my girlfriend is missing"

"Sorry" Greg mumbled.

"Why don't you make yourself useful Greg? You and Nick get in separate cars and just go for a ride and see if you can see Sara" said Catherine.

"Okay boss" Greg said. This infuriated Gil a bit as he thought Greg was taking the piss. He was Greg's boss so he thought Greg was trying to be funny as if in a 'hail Hitler' way when saying 'boss'.

"Gil I want you to go home and wait there in case Sara goes to your place. And you can get something to eat and you can get some rest while your there".

"No Cath I want to go out a look for her"

"Well tough Gil" Catherine said sternly. "You are going home in case Sara goes there. You are knackered and you are no good to anyone if you fall asleep at the wheel and wrap yourself around a tree"

"But..." Gil said.

"ZIP IT GIL" Catherine Shouted. I'll take you home myself to make sure you go there and then I'll join the search.

Catherine dropped Gil off at his apartment 15 minutes later before driving off to look for Sara. Gil flopped onto the sofa and cried. He tried to ring Sara around 15 times within the space of 10 minutes with no reply. He texted her and even thought about ringing her friends, before he realised that all her friends worked at the lab and the ones who weren't working on a case were out looking for her. Somewhere in between crying and worrying Gil fell asleep on the sofa. He woke up at 7:00pm to his phone ringing. A wave a relief washed over him when he saw Sara's name pop up on screen.

"Sara honey where are you"

There was no voice on the other end just silence. No cars of birds or wind, no anything, but the faint sobbing of Sara, before the phone went dead.

"Sara" Gil shouted into the phone. He quickly rang Catherine and told him what had happened.

"Are you sure it was Sara"?

"Not 100% no, but it was her phone and I could hear her crying".

"Well no-one has had any sight of her. I'm going to drive around your area again Gil". Catherine said as she put the phone down.

No more that 5 minutes had passed before his phone rang again.

"I've found her Gil. She is just around the corner from your apartment. She looks terrible she crying and she look absolutely freezing. I'm not going to get out, I'm just going to keep an eye on here till she gets in side, but I can definitely say, she is going to want to talk"

"You've found her"

"Yeah, I can see her walking up your path"

"I can hear her putting the key into the lock"

"I'll ring the others and let them know we've got her and not to bother either of you, if you need me just ring me"

"Thank You Catherine" Gil said as he hung up the phone.

At that moment the front door opened and Sara came in looking soaking wet, cold and bloodshot eyes.

"Oh thank God" Gil said walking to her to pull her into a hug.

"Where have you been honey, I have been so worried and you wouldn't answer my calls or texts. Everyone has been looking for you"

Sara burst out into a new fit of sobs and collapsed into Gil arms until they were eventually sitting on the floor.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, its okay Sara everything's okay. What's this about? Is it about Ecklie, or has the doctor said something"? Gil asked concerned while he grabbed the blanket from off the nearby washing basket and wrapping it around her.

"Honey please tell me. You are terrifying me" Gil begged rocking Sara trying to soothe her.

"I O AT IT" Sara mumbled though her hysterical sobs.

"I can't understand you honey. Breathe slowly calm down and tell me. Whatever it is we will deal with it together and I will keep you safe".

Sara managed to calm herself a little in order to be able to speak.

"I don't want it" Sara croaked still crying while clinging to Gil's jacket for dear life.

"You don't want what" Gil asked calmly but confused.

"He had to take everything from me and now I'm stuck with a constant reminder of him"

"Sara you're not making any sense. Has Ecklie managed to get to you somehow through someone else"?

Sara shook her head.

"Then what I don't understand what you're saying Sara, please calm down"

"I'M PREGNANT" Sara screamed and Gil.

_**OOOOOHHHHHH I had to do it! What do you think? I had to do it. I was amazed at how only one or two of you guessed correctly (Well they may have been more but you didn't review it). News of Ecklie will be in the next chapter. Sara's Pregnant, but there is another storyline starting now. Can anyone guess what it is?**_

_**Next Chapter may take a while but you will have a new chapter by next Wednesday **___

_**Please review what you think. **___


	12. Baby talk

_**Well, I had mixed feelings from the last chapter. And congratulations to **_**'aninom**_**' for guessing correctly, that Sara was pregnant, you were the first one to guess, very early on in the story'. Some believe Sara will get an abortion. Others believe the baby is Ecklie', some Gil's. Some think she will give the baby up for adoption. Well you will have to wait and see what she decides. I already know I have the whole 'baby storyline' in my head but I still need to think of 'Ecklie' storyline' and how he is going to go out (I have one idea so I will have to see how it works out). Anyway enough rambling...Next chapter.**_

**Chapter 12**

"I'M PREGNANT". Nothing could have prepared him for that. Those two little words echoed around inside of Gil's mind. Had he heard correctly? He had to make sure.

"You're pregnant"? Gil asked Sara who was still lying in his arms crying.

"Yes" Sara replied though her hysterics. She was now hardly breathing as she was crying so much she was trying to catch her breath.

"Honey you need to calm down, you're going to make yourself even sicker than you already are, or you're going to hyperventilate" Gil said to Sara, forgetting his own worries to reassure Sara. "Come on; let's get you out of these wet clothes into something dry and clean. I'll cook us dinner, we'll sit down and we'll talk about this". Gil tries to lift Sara but she wouldn't budge.

"Sara I know you're scared but there is nothing to be scared about. I told you that whatever it was would will deal with it together and that I would keep you safe, and I'm not about to go back on my word. I love you Sara and whatever you decide I will respect your decision".

Those words of reassurance are what Sara needed to hear. She calmed down and looked at Gil through teary eyes. She went to stand up and stumbled back again.

"Sara are you okay"

"Erm yes I think so, I just had head rush"

"It's probably because your blood sugar levels are low. You go and have a warm shower, and get into some nice warm pyjamas, and I will cook us some pasta. It won't be too heavy on your stomach, so you may be able to hold it down. Or do you want something else"?

"Pasta sounds great. But I don't think I can handle it hot, could I have mine cold please"?

"Course you can".

20 minutes later, the pasta was cooked and Sara was clean and dry. They sat down at the 2 man table opposite to each other. Gil wasn't sure how to start the conversation but he though the best thing to do was to find out if she still didn't want the baby.

"Sara" Gil asked looking at Sara.

Sara looked up at him after taking a mouth full of pasta. She just stared at him. Gil took this as an invitation to carry on.

"We need to discuss the baby".

"What's to discuss I don't want it". Sara said simply.

"Are you sure that is what you want. Maybe we wait a few days and then decide after we've discussed it"

"No Gil. I want this thing out of me. I want all memory of him out of my life. I don't want his child running around me for the rest of my life. I couldn't deal with that. I'm going to book an abortion tomorrow at the clinic, and get it over with." Sara was now staring at a point on the wall just behind Gil's head.

"But Sara..."

"No Gil, I've made my mind up and I'm not going to change it. You said you would respect my decision"

"I know I did, but there one thing I need to discuss with you before you have the abortion"

Sara just stared at Gil again, and Gil carried on.

"I have to ask this, but did you take your pill, that night. The night when we first had sex and when Ecklie attacked you"

Sara looked like she had been shot in the stomach.

"NO GIL, I WAS TOO DISTRAUGHT. THERE WERE MROE IMPORTANT THINGS TO THINK ABOUT THAN A LITTLE PILL AND...AND...AND" Sara was crying again. Gil put his fork down and lent forwards to hold Sara's hand. "I KNOW I WAS STUPID, IF I HAD OF TOOK IT THEN WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW BUT..."

"Sara, stop blaming yourself. I am not blaming you that's not what meant when I asked".

It took Sara a few minutes to calm down but eventually she did and spoke to Gil.

"Then what did you mean" Sara asked looking down at both of her hands entwined with Gil' on the table.

"What I meant was, if you hadn't taken your Pill, then there is a chance that the baby might be mine, we didn't use protection did we?"

Sara looked Gil straight in the eyes when he said that, with a blank expression. It was apparent she hadn't thought of that.

"Sara" Gil could feel her hands shaking. "Sara its okay" he said stroking his thumbs across her hands.

In a sudden moment Sara and Gil's hands were no longer together and Sara was half way across the room heading to the bedroom.

"Sara?" Gil asked in a confused voice.

By now Sara had made it into the bedroom and he heard the en-suit bathroom door shut. Gil got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"Sara"

"Please go away" Sara said in a weak voice.

Gil tried to open the door. It was locked.

"Sara please let me in, we need to talk".

"I'm such an idiot. I never even considered that the baby was yours" Sara said. It was apparent that she was crying but not as violently as she was earlier.

"You're not an idiot Sara, you're confused, scared, and anyone in your position would have thought that."

"It doesn't change anything though"

"What do you mean?"

Gil heard the lock open and Sara appeared in the doorway with silent tears streaming down her face. She walked around Gil and lay on the bed with her back to him. Gil walked around the bed and lay down facing her.

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"It doesn't change anything"

Gil just looked at Sara. He knew what she was saying, but he needed her to say it before he could register or believe it. Sara appeared to read his mind and confirmed Gil's suspicions.

"I'm still getting an abortion Gil". Sara could see Gil's heart sink although he wouldn't show it on his face.

"There is still a 50% chance that the baby is Ecklie', and a 50% chance that it is yours. I can't risk it Gil. If I knew for certain that the baby was yours then we wouldn't even be having this conversation, I would be happy, we would be picking out baby names, and buying cute outfits for them and decorating a nursery..." Sara smiled at her own little fantasy. "...But there is a chance that it is Ecklie', and I can't risk carrying the baby to full term and giving birth to find out the baby is his, because Gil it would destroy me and I couldn't deal with it. It is better this way".

Sara just stared at Gil and waited patiently for him to truly understand what she was saying.

"I understand if you want me to go Gil. I leave now and I will go and stay in a hotel"

That made Gil jump to his senses. He grabbed Sara's hands.

"No" Sara was surprised. "Of course I don't want you to leave. I told you that I would respect your decision. I understand what you are saying Sara I really do, and I want to be there for you when you go for the abortion".

Sara smiled at Gil and then cuddled up into his arms and placed her head on his chest. They were silent for a few minutes until Gil spoke.

"What if we could get a paternity test now while you are still pregnant, and then we would know?"

"I can't wait that long Gil. You need to wait until the baby is big enough in order to do it, and by then it will be kicking, and if it turns out the baby is his I will have to get an abortion and it will just make it harder for me to do. I'm sorry Gil" (I don't know if that is correct but just pretend it is. I do now you can get paternity tests while you are still pregnant in certain circumstances, such as rape).

"I understand, but I just want you to know, that if you were to decide to keep the baby, I would act as a dad to him or her even if they weren't genetically mine"

Sara looked up at Gil with both a happy and shocked expression on her face.

"You would really do that, be a father to a baby that wasn't actually yours?"

"Yes I would, but only if you wanted me too"

"You never cease to amaze me Gilbert Grissom" She said smiling. "But I can't risk it Gil" She said coming back to reality.

"I understand".

"Could you come with me to the clinic when I get the abortion, I can't be on my own"

"Of course I will, I love you Sara and I am going to stand by you no matter what"

"Thank You, and one more thing...can we keep this between us Gil, I don't want the lab finding out I was pregnant"

Gil realised Sara was speaking past tense as if it had already happened but he agreed anyway. After all it wasn't his to tell. Sara kissed Gil before resting her head on his chest and drifting to sleep.

The next morning Sara and Gil awoke to the sound on mail hitting to mat in the hall. (Does America have letter boxes lol? I know they have mail boxes but just pretend they have letter boxes as well)

Gil got up leaving Sara in bed still curled up under the blanket, and breathing in Gil's scent on his pillow. Gil returned into the room. "Here's your mail" He said handing it to her. Sara had had her mail transferred to Gil's apartment a few days after moving in.

"Thanks" She said as he sat back down on the bed and began opening his mail.

"Dear Mr. Grissom we are glad to inform you that you have won a month's worth of Tampons!"? Gil read from a letter he had just opened. Sara just looked at him. "WOOHOO" Gil said sarcastically. Sara burst out laughing. "I can't believe they have written to a MR, and then give me tampons". Sara was still in a fit of laughter. It had been ages since Gil had seen Sara laugh and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she did.

After they had both calmed down they resumed opening their mail.

Gil was reading a bank statement when Sara spoke.

"10th August 2010"

"I'm sorry what"

Sara passed Gil the letter she had just opened "That's the date for Ecklie' trial".

_**So what do you think? Could you please rate this story out of 10 for me please, and tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve it. I have made a promise to myself to update at least twice a week, but it should be more because it's the 6 weeks holidays and I'm bored out of my mind.**_

_**I also think I am going to make a YouTube video about this story. So if you subscribe to my YouTube account, I will send you a message when I begin making it. But that won't be until I finish this story. I know what I am going to do in this story but I'm not sure how many chapters it will take.**_

_**My YouTube user name is 'MrsCarlisleCullen6' (Yes I am a massive Twilight fan) and the link to my channel is**_ _**.com/user/MrsCarlisleCullen6**_

_**So check me out.**_

_**Please review and congrats to me on longest chapter ever! 2,062 words!**_


	13. Life Changing Decisions

_**I had a few reviews for my last chapter. I have to admit they really did make me smile. Thank You to everyone who reviewed it. I love you, and without you, I wouldn't even carry on writing this! So keep reviewing.**_

**Chapter 13**

'_10__th__ August, the date for Ecklie' trial'_

"I can't deal with this Gil. First finding out I'm pregnant, then I've got to get an abortion and now the trial is in a few days". Sara said.

"Sara it will be okay. Look at it this way. In a few days it will all be over there will be no more worrying about Ecklie he will be behind bars where he belongs"

"I can't give evidence at the trial Gil".

"Sara, if you don't then there is a chance he won't go to jail".

"Catherine has my statement; everything the jury and the judge need to know is in there"

"I know but it would be better if you were to say it yourself".

"Gil, please just stop, I can't do it, and that's final". Sara said putting her foot down.

"Okay, we'll discuss it with Catherine". Gil said dropping the subject and he could see it was distressing Sara.

There were a few minutes silence when they both pretended to be reading mail but were thinking about the upcoming trial. Finally Sara spoke.

"I'm going to go and call the clinic and see if they have any slots available today, I just want it over with" Sara said getting up off the bed and heading towards the door.

"Sara, I'll do that if you want, why don't you go and put your feet up for a bit" Gil offered.

"No its okay Gil, if I sit down I'll think and I'll remember and right now, I don't want to do either of those. Thanks anyway" Sara said giving Gil a small smile before walking towards him, and just giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you".

Gil smiled before pulling her into a hug. She was now sitting on his lap. "I love you too Sara" he said kissing her forehead.

Sara got up and walked into the hall to flick through the phone book to find the appropriate clinic. Eventually Sara found one within 5 miles of the house and called it.

"Good Morning, Sunnydale clinics how may I help you?" said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Erm I..." Sara stuttered.

"Hello is anyone there"

"Yes I'm here could you just hang on one sec"

"Miss the line is busy, you will have to call back, I cannot hold"

"Just please wait...GIL" Sara shouted. Gil appeared at the top of the hallway. "I can't do it, can you book it for me please". Gil walked towards her and took the phone.

"Are you sure you want this Sara" Gil asked stroking Sara's arm. Sara looked at him and nodded, before leaning against his chest while Gil spoke on the phone.

"Yes we need an abortion today if possible" Gil said. Sara noticed how he said 'we'. She realised then that he really meant it when he said they really were in it together. Sara didn't listen to the conversation after that. She only registered Gil moving to put the phone down. Sara just looked at him. Gil breathed out.

"Today at 1:15".

"Thank You" She replied before resuming her position by placing her head back on his chest.

After a few moments of standing there in silence, Gil spoke.

"I think we should call into the lab on the way to the clinic, we need to discuss the trial and what is going to happen".

Sara agreed.

At 11:30 they left the house and made their way to the lab. They pulled into the car park and just sat staring out the window.

"Will Nick be here" Sara asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I just want to sit in the break room with him while you speak to Catherine, I don't want to be on my own".

"I'm not sure but wouldn't you rather be with a female? I'm sure Wendy could..."

"No. I want Nick. I know he won't hurt me and I'll feel safer with him"

Gil understood what she was saying and eventually got out of the car and Sara followed. They locked the car and walked into the building. They signed in and made their way to the break room. Sara noticed Nick in there on his own doing some paperwork. Sara stopped and turned to Gil.

"I'll be okay now Gil, just don't forget we need to leave 12:45. And please don't tell anyone"

"I won't, he promised. I love you"

"I love you too" They gave each other a quick peck and Sara went to sit with Nick and Gil went to find Catherine.

"Sara" Nick welcomed. He got up at walked towards her. He went to hug her and stopped himself.

"Hey Nick" Sara replied. "What are you doing?"

"Just paperwork, do you want to do it for me" He said joking.

"Sure" Sara said. Nick looked at her.

"Sara I was joking"

"No really I want to do it. I'll help you; it will keep my mind busy"

"Oh right, the trials in a few days isn't it"

"Yeah"

"Where's Gil, and how come your here?"

"He's gone to find Catherine to discuss the trial. Shall we get started on this" Sara said looking at the paperwork.

"Ummm yeah Okay" Nick replied, as they both took seats next to each other.

Nick and Sara gave idle chit chat while doing the paperwork.

"Gil she needs to do it in order to secure a conviction" Catherine said.

"I know but she said she can't do it"

"Would she do it via video link"?

"I don't think she will do it at all. She says every bit of detail you will need to know is in her statement"

"It may well be, but the jury will listen better if it comes from Sara's mouth"

"I know Catherine, I have told her all of this, but she won't do it, she has got more going on now than you could ever imagine"

"What do you mean? Is this something that could help the case"?

"No, this is personal to Sara" Gil said, which wasn't the whole truth. It may well benefit the case if she baby was Ecklie's. But Gil had made a promise to Sara that he wouldn't say a thing about it to anyone.

"Ok, I will read Sara's statement, but I want her at the trial even if she is only observing, in case I need to get any more details from her. I can't get any fairer than that. In the meantime, I want you to take the rest of the week off o comfort Sara. I will see you on Tuesday at the trial"

"Ok Catherine, thank you"

"If you need me, call me"

"I will thank Catherine" Gil said with a smile before he left.

Sara and Nick had just finished the paperwork and were now filing it when Gil came it to get Sara.

"Sara honey, we need to get going, or we'll be late" Gil said.

"Going somewhere nice" Nick asked without looking up from the file he was holding.

Sara's heart quickened.

"I'm just taking Sara to dinner"

"Well you two have fun, and don't stay out too late" Nick joked.

"Okay dad we won't" Sara joked back.

Gil liked this Sara, the funny, normal Sara.

"See you later Nick" Sara and Gil both said as then left.

"See you later guys"

Sara and Gil pulled up outside the clinic 20 minutes later. It was now 1:10. Her appointment was in 5 minutes.

"People on the road nowadays couldn't drive any slower, if they tried" Sara said aggravated. What should have been a 5 minute drive took 20 minutes, due to slow drivers, and a R.T.A (Road traffic accident).

Sara and Gil made their way into the clinic booked in to see Doctor Cullen (Twilight Nerd), and took a seat to wait.

There were 6 women dotted around the room, and only 2 men, one of those being Gil. She noticed one woman was very far along into her pregnancy. It made Sara wonder how she could abort the baby, she had to be able to feel it move and kick.

"Are you sure you want this Sara, you need to be sure. Once you've took the pill Sara there is no going back".

"I know Gil, and I'm ready. I am sorry"

"What are you sorry for?"

"You must hate me. There is a chance that the baby is yours but there is also a chance that the baby is his, so I cannot risk it."

"Sara, I do not hate you, I understand why you are doing this, and I just wish you didn't have to. But I have said it before and I will say it again. I love you Sara, and no matter what you decide I will stand by you. I am here standing by you while you getting an abortion. If you choose to stand up now and leave I will stand by you. If you choose to have the baby and give it up for adoption, I will stand by you. No matter what I will stand by you, and I will not judge you for your decision".

Sara looked at him and smiled. "Thank You Gil, but I still stand by my decision. I cant continue with this pregnancy".

"Then I stand by you" Gil said reaching for her hand.

A door opened and a doctor emerged.

"Miss Sidle?" the doctor asked.

"Here" Sara replied standing up.

"Would you like to come in"

Gil and Sara followed the doctor in and Gil shut the door behind them.

"Please take a seat" The doctor said gesturing to the two seats opposite his desk, before he took his own seat".

"I am Doctor Cullen and I have read through your notes and I am aware of the situation regarding you pregnancy, I am willing to give you the abortion pill, if you are sure that you want it"

Sara looked at Gil, before looking back at the doctor. "I am" she simply said.

"Well then first I need to give you an ultrasound to determine how far along you are"

"Okay"

"If you could just lie on the bed and we'll get started"

Sara did as she was told. "Gil can you hold my hand please".

"Of course I can" said Gil while he got up.

"This will be cold and may tickle a bit" Doctor Cullen said before he put the Gel onto her abdomen and applied the ultrasound stick. **(Yes that is the technical term. Well its not but I don't know what it is called! Ultrasound Machine maybe?)**

Sara knew she shouldn't look at the screen but she couldn't help herself. There was a little sack and inside was nothing but a black blob. She couldn't stop looking at it.

"Ummm..." Doctor Cullen said bringing Sara's eyes away from the screen. "...I'll be back in a second, I need a second opinion on something".

"Is there something wrong" Gil asked

"I'm not sure, I need to go a collegue of mine to confirm my suspicions" and with that he left the room.

Sara looked at Gil and then back at the frozen screen, with the image of her baby.

"Look at it" Sara said to Gil, but never taking her eye's off the screen.

"I know" Gil replied. Gil just stared at Sara trying to figure out what was on her mind.

"Thats our baby" Sara Said

'Our, did she just say Our' Gil thought.

"I can't do this Gil" Sars said finally ripping her eyes from the screen and sitting up. "That is our son or daughter".

"You want to keep it"?

Sara looked back at screen before grabbing a paper towel and wiping the gel off her stomach. She got down off the bed and turned to look at Gil. "Yes I do" Sara said smiling at him before looking back at the screen. Then the doctor entered.

"Miss Sidle I need you to get back on the bed so we can examine you again" Doctor Cullen said.

"There's no need" Sara said looking at the two doctors. "I've decided to keep it" Sara said looking at Gil and back at teh screen before smiling again.

"Thats great, but I still need to give you a quick examination"

Sara's heart sank. "Is there something wrong with my baby" Sara asked. Gil's arms were around her.

"Is there" Gil asked the doctor. Sara couldn't belive this, she had just decided to keep her and Gil's baby, and she was going to lose it anyway.

"I do not believe anything to be wrong, its just I need to give you an examination"

"Just tell me what it is" Sara said with pleading eyes.

"I promise I will tell you once I have examined you. I do not want to get your hopes up, or crush them"

Sara didn't remember getting on the bed, but the next thing she knew, she back in the same position, with Gil holding her hand, looking at the screen. This doctor seemed to take forever, he put the Ultrasound 'stick', all over her abdomen, and even her sides.

"Oh God, something is seriously wrong" Sara said looking at Gil. A single tear escaped her eye, but Gil caught it wiping it away.

"Nothing is wrong with your baby" the Second Doctor said.

Sara looked back at the doctor and then at the screen. This time Sara could see something weird. She could see her uterus and the sack. She looked at Gil and he could see it to. There wasn't just one little blob in there. There were three.

"Congratulations Miss Sidle, you are going to be a mother to triplets".

_**AWWWWWWWWWWW! What do you think? I was never going to have Sara have an abortion. I am 100% against abortion under every single circumstance ~ including rape. The trial will be in the next chapter! What do you think about this chapter? Also I have around 20 people with this story in the 'favourite stories' and 'story alert' but only 3 people review. Please review or I may not continue with this story. Thank You. I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. So keep checking back.**_


	14. The Trial

_**OMG I had like 10+ reviews for the last chapter. That is amazing. Thank you so much for all of them. And yes Triplets! Lol. Your reaction to that was funny as hell. Well now on with the trial, and please don't forget to review again at the end**____**. Also thank you, one of the reviewers (I am sorry I cannot get onto my internet at the moment to find your name), who told me it is not called an ultrasound stick, but an ultrasound wand. **___

_**I'm so sorry for the late update; I have rewritten this chapter 7 times now. It was so hard to get all the details in. The first 6 were horrific beyond, words and this one isn't much better lol. Anyway sorry for the late update.**_

**Chapter 14**

"Triplets, did you just say triplets"? Sara asked looking between Dr Cullen, Grissom and the new doctor, who she believed to be called Dr Matthew's based on his name tag.

"Yes Mam, Triplets" Dr Cullen replied.

Sara looked at Gil, and Gil just stared back. Gil couldn't make out whether she was happy or not. Sara had been having trouble trying to bring her head around the possibility that 1 baby was Ecklie's, but 3. Sara turned her head back to the screen.

"Are they all okay" Sara asked.

"From what I can see they are all a healthy size for their age".

Sara then remembered something. If the babies were younger than two weeks old which was when the attack had happened then the babies would be Gil's. She crossed her fingers and asked the million dollar question. "How old are they"?

"From my measurements I am going to say that they are nearly 3 weeks old"

Sara's heart sank and Gil saw this.

"Honey its okay. I have already told you that I am going to stand by you. I do not care if our children aren't mine genetically, I already love them and I will be the best dad I can to them". Gil said now holding Sara's hand.

"Thank You Gil" Sara said lifting his hand to her lips and kissing it.

"Would you like a picture" the Doctor asked.

"Yes please" Sara asked.

"How much would it be to have 5 printed off"? Sara asked.

"5"? Gil asked.

"One for me, one for you, one for the lab when we tell them. And then I want to send one to my mom and brother"

"Your mom and brother?"

Sara realised then that the doctors were in the room.

"I'll tell you at home Gil"

"Okay then" Gil said.

"It will be $15 for 5 prints" Dr Cullen said.

"Can we have the 5 please?"

"Yes sure" Dr Cullen said."I'll just go and get them for you"

Dr Cullen pressed the print button on the keypad and exited the room.

"Can you pass me a paper towel again please Gil" Sara asked reaching out for one.

"There you go" Gil replied as he handed her a handful of paper towels.

"Thank You" Sara said as she wiped the jelly off her belly for the second time.

"How to you feel about having 3 babies"? Gil asked while they were alone.

"I was scared at first, but I know that you will be there for me, so I don't care now. I'm happy. The only thing that I am going to worry about now is the trial, and then after that we can concentrate on getting baby things ready" Sara replied and was now collecting her items from around the room.

Dr Cullen then re-entered. "There you go Miss Sidle, 5 prints. And that will be $15.

"Thank You" Sara said as she took the photos and reached into her bag to get the money.

"I'll get these" Gil said stopping Sara and taking the money out of his wallet.

"Thank You" Sara said.

"Thank You Sir" Dr Cullen Said. "I'll send you another appointment in the post, due to the fact that you are involved a multiple pregnancy then you will need an examination ever month at the beginning of the pregnancy and then more often when you get further along"

"Okay Dr. Thank you for your help"

"I'm just doing my job"

"Thank you again. Bye" Sara said as she left.

"See you in a few weeks for a check-up" Dr Cullen called as she shut the door behind her.

Sara and Gil climbed into the car a few minutes later after Sara had signed her medical Bill to her insurance. (Is that right? I'm English not American so Medical care is free on the NHS)

"Why do you want to give you mom and brother a picture"? Gil asked once they pulled out of the parking lot.

"I just think they have a right to know. I do not hate my mom for doing what she did; my dad deserved what he got. My brother and I aren't exactly close and I only speak to him once a year but he's still my brother, and they both deserve to know that they are going to be a grandmother and an Uncle" Sara said.

10th August was finally here. It had been a rough few days in the house. Sara was still getting morning sick, but Gil had actually caught her looking at the ultrasound picture a few times a smiling at it. So at least he knew she was happy.

"Sara are you ready to go" Gil called upstairs.

"Kind of" Sara shouted back. "I'm ready physically but not mentally" She continued as she appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It's okay Sara. Think of it this way. Tonight Ecklie will be behind bars. He will never hurt you again. No Jury is going to set him free".

"Okay then. Let's just get going, I want to get this over with. I have also made a decision, if he gets sent down can we go for a meal with the lab. I want to tell them about the blobs".

'The Blobs' had become Sara and Gil's nicknames for the triplets as that is all they were on the ultrasound; black blobs.

"I think that is a great idea" Gil said honestly before kissing Sara on the forehead, and rubbing Sara's stomach. "I love you"

"I love you too"

10 minutes later Sara and Gil were in the car and making their way to the court house to meet Catherine and the rest of them. The case was due to start at 1:00pm on the dot. Sara and Gil arrived at 12:15pm to see Catherine standing at the door talking to Nick and Brass.

"Hey guys" Gil said pulling Sara along next to him.

"Hey" Nick, Brass and Catherine said together.

"Shall we go inside now we are all here? We are in court room 12B, and we need to be seated by 12:45pm in order to have a prompt start"

"Okay" Sara said.

"You will be at the back of the room out of sight from Ecklie" Catherine said to Sara.

"Okay" Sara repeated again as they walked towards the court room.

The next thing Sara knew she was sitting in a secluded area in the court room out of sight from the docks.

"All rise" Said a voice from the front of the room.

Everyone in the courtroom stood up as the judge entered.

"Please be seated" the judge said. Again everyone seated.

"We are here today to judge Conrad Ecklie and decide on a verdict of Guilty or not guilty. Can the suspect please take to the stand" The judge asked.

Sara's heart stopped. She saw her rapist walking towards the stand dressed in a black suit.

"Please state your full name" the judge said.

"Conrad Ecklie" Ecklie said into the mic.

"Conrad Ecklie, you have been placed under arrest on suspicion of the rape of one miss, Sara Sidle. How do you plead to these allegations?" The judge said.

"Guilty" Ecklie said.

There was a murmur of shock throughout the whole court room. Gil saw Sara wipe her eyes and knew she was crying softly so held her hand and put his other arm around her.

"As you have pleaded guilty you will have 2 years taken off your sentence, which means you will spend 25 years in prison for your crimes (No idea if that is right, but that is what I would give him). However, you have no chance of bail, your name will be inputted into the sex offenders register and when you get out you will not be allowed within 100 metres of Sara Sidle, if you breach this, you will be straight back into prison. Do you understand?" The judge asked.

Ecklie stayed quiet as if the reality of his crimes were sinking in.

"Do you understand" the judge shouted at him.

"Yes" Ecklie said.

"Officers take him to the cells" The judge said.

"Hang on one second" Someone asked. Sara realised it was her lawyer Miss Hale.

"Yes" The judge asked.

"How come Ecklie's fingerprints and DNA weren't in the system. He was a cop they should have been".

The judge looked very curious, it was apparent he hadn't thought of that.

"Ecklie, care to explain" The judge asked turning to look at him.

"Fine no point in lying is there. I blackmailed and threatened a stupid woman in a department of my lab and got her to delete my DNA, and fingerprints from the system" Ecklie said.

"So you interfered with federal property" the judge asked.

Ecklie nodded.

"Well in that case I think an extra 10 years to your sentence are in order, for messing my police property". The judge said.

Sara heard Catherine and Nick snigger but try to hide it with a cough. She had to smile at that. Ecklie just looked dumbfounded.

"So Conrad Ecklie, you are now sentenced to a total of 35 years in prison without bail. Take him away" The judge sad for the final time, before the officers dragged him off.

"SHE DESERVED IT THE LITTLE SLUT, SHE WAS BEGGING FOR IT, NO CLOTHES ON, AND LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING ELSE IT WAS THE BEST SEX I EVER HAD, AMAZING." Sara heard it all and started sobbing even harder. I was apparent that the officers had managed to get him out of the court room due to the lack of silence in the room.

"Sara its okay honey. It's over, he is never going to bother us again, and you're free of him" Gil said kneeling in front of her.

"I know, I just didn't need to hear what he just said" Sara said calming her sobs.

"Shall we go celebrate and drop a bombshell on our colleagues" Gil asked looking towards to door where the team were waiting for them in order to give them some privacy.

Sara looked at them and smiled while placing her hand on her belly. "Yes" She said laughing.

Gil laughed and took Sara's hand while they both stood up.

"Hey guy's, are you OK" Nick asked.

"Yes I'm great now, he got what he deserved. Do you want to come to a celebratory meal with us, we have some news for you" Sara asked.

The whole team looked around at one another before agreeing. "Where do you want to go"? Catherine asked.

"I don't really mind, you guys can decide". Sara said.

"McDonalds?" Greg said hopeful. Everyone laughed.

"Maybe not there Greg" Sara said still laughing.

"There's a new little restaurant that just opened in Henderson, it has got really great reviews" Nick suggested.

"I know the one you mean and that sounds great" Sara said.

"Shall we meet there in about 1 hour then, I really don't want to go dressed in my court clothes" Nick said. Everyone agreed.

"An hour sounds great" Sara said. "Meet you there"

1 hour later Sara and Gil pulled into the restaurant to be welcomed by the rest of the group. Sara had changed into a midnight blue cocktail dress and Gil had changed into a different suit, with a tie that matched Sara's dress.

"You look amazing" Gil whispered before he got out of the car. Sara smiled not really knowing how to respond and opened the car door.

"Hey, WOW" Greg said. "You look HAWT" Everyone burst out laughing again.

"Well thank you Greg" Sara said.

"Your table is ready" a waiter said as he came to the door.

"Thank You" Brass said, as they all entered the restaurant.

Sara, Grissom, Nick, Greg, Warrick **(yes he's still alive!)**, Catherine, Dr Albert Robbins and Brass all took a seat at the table.

"Here are you menus, I'll be back over in a few minutes to take your order" the waiter said as he passed everyone a menu.

"Thank You" Everyone said and smiled at him.

"I like the sound of the vegetable soup with the fresh fruit on the side" Sara said.

"You hate vegetable soup" Grissom said quietly.

"Well it's what the blobs want" Sara said quietly so only he could here.

"Oh" Grissom said smirking.

"I think I am going to have the soup surprise with chips" Gil said.

"Yeah me too" Nick, Brass and Warrick said.

"What about you two" Grissom asked Catherine and Greg.

"I'm going to have the tomato soup with fresh fruit and vegetable" Catherine Said.

"Why are we all having soup" Sara said laughing.

"Well I'm not" Greg stated. Everyone groaned they knew Greg's idea of a meal.

"I'm going to have the cheeseburger with chips, and fruit on the side" Greg said.

"In other words a heart attack on a plate" Warrick said.

Everyone laughed again.

"Is everyone ready to order" The waiter asked as he came back.

"Urm, yes I think so" Grissom said.

Everyone placed there order.

"What drink would you like" The waiter asked.

"I think we will have the bottle of your finest red wine" Gil said putting the menu down. Sara kicked Gil under the table. Gil realised his mistake, she was pregnant she couldn't drink it. "And can we also have glass of cola each before our meal" Grissom asked.

"Is that okay with everyone" Everyone nodded.

"No" Greg said. "I want 7up"

"Of course you do" Grissom said sarcastically.

"So tats 6 cola's and 1 7up" the waiter said.

"Yes thanks" Grissom said.

"You're meal will be out shortly" the waiter said before walking away back to the kitchens.

"What was the news you wanted to tell us anyway" Warrick asked.

Sara looked at Gil. Gil shrugged and smiled.

"Oh My God, You're engaged aren't you" Catherine screamed.

"What, No" Sara said.

Catherine sank into her seat unimpressed.

"Well what is it" Nick asked.

Gil nodded at Sara and Sara turned to get the ultrasound out of her bag. She smiled at it, before placing it on the table. The team just stared at it gormlessly before looking up at Sara and Gil at the same time as one another still with their mouths wide open. "You're pregnant" Catherine whispered.

Sara just nodded. "WOW, Congratulations" Greg said.

"Thank You. But there's more" Sara said

"More?" Dr Al asked.

"Look at the picture again" Grissom said.

They all leaned in closer to look.

"It can't be" Catherine Said.

"It is" Nick said.

"What"? Greg asked bewildered.

"Triplets" Everyone but Greg said.

"Triplets?" Greg asked shocked.

"Yes our three little blobs" Sara said snuggling into Grissom.

"How far along are you"? Catherine asked excited.

"3 and half weeks now" Sara said.

"3 and a half weeks, but wouldn't that make them..." Catherine trailed off.

"Make them what?" Greg asked.

"Greg you're so thick" Warrick said. Brass and Nick chuckled at Warrick' quote.

"There is a 50% chance that they are Ecklie's" Sara said. "But we have already discussed this, they are our children and we are going to look after them no matter what. Also, we won't be able to tell whether they are identical or fraternal triplets, so if they are fraternal there is a chance that Gil might be a father to one, none or all of them."

"But we really don't care if they are mine or not, they are my children now anyway." Gil said.

"Awwwwww, yon guys are so cute" Greg said.

"Greg, can you do me a favour please" Catherine asked.

"Sure" Greg replied.

"Zippit" Catherine said in one fluid motion.

Greg sank back and everyone smiled.

"So you two are going to be parents to triplets" Al said.

"Looks like it" Sara said smiling.

"Oh the joys of parenting, the dirty nappies, the sleepless nights, the bathing, the breast feeding, the clothes, the washing. And you get to do it times 3" Catherine said rather joyfully. Everyone laughed again.

"Thanks Catherine" Grissom said.

"I don't know about you, but I haven't laughed so much in ages" Sara said.

"Me neither" Warrick said.

"Is that our meal" Greg asked looking at the kitchens.

"It must be" Sara said.

"Well anyone congratulations you two, you deserve it" Catherine said.

"Yeah, congratulations" Everyone said together.

_**What did you think? The trial in my opinion sucked. I really couldn't get it to work. Ecklie had already admitted he had done it so I couldn't have him plead 'not guilty' which I realised after I wrote it the first time. I 'm sorry it sucked **____** Can all of you please review again; the reviews last time were amazing! Thank You.**_

_**I'm going to start the next chapter now! So it should be up by Saturday! **___


	15. Night of Heavy Passion

_**Hey Guys. Sorry I haven't updated in about 2 weeks. I got my results on 24**__**th**__** August and I ended up making myself quite ill beforehand due to worrying about them. Turns out there was no need to worry, passed every single subjects and got 1A*, 3A's 6B's, and 2 C's YIPPEE. I started sixth form on Friday (I know weird day lol) which meant I have been shopping for school equipment and clothes for the past week and a bit. So sorry about not updating in a while. But here is the next chapter. **_

**Chapter 15**

"God, I am stuffed" Sara said as Gil opened the front door of the apartment 4 hours later.

"Me too" Gil replied. "But the food was amazing"

"Definitely, she blobs seemed to have enjoyed it as well" Sara said.

"What do you mean" Gil asked. He knew she couldn't possibly mean kicking that wouldn't start for weeks yet.

"I mean that I haven't been sick, which means that they must like vegetable soup, so it looks like I will be living on that for the next 9 months" Sara laughed. Gil smiled at her. He loved seeing her happy.

"Come on, let's go to bed" Gil said yawning.

"Okay".

Sara and Gil took their coats off and Sara put her bag on the table before making her way to the bedroom with Gil holding her hand.

Sara stripped down to her underwear before climbing into bed. Gil slid in next to her. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead in the dark.

'MMMMMMM' Sara sighed. "I love you"

"I love you too" Gil replied.

"Really?" Sara asked.

Gil looked at her in the dark. "Of course I do, how can you even question that" He asked lovingly.

"Then show me you do" Sara said wrapping her left leg over his waist and kissing his lips. Gil was starting to get the gist of things.

"Aren't you tired" Gil asked.

"Not really, my hormones are all over the place" She replied before attacking his lips again. Gil didn't need to be asked twice. He reached behind Sara and unhooked her bra and threw it across the room.

Sara pushed Gil onto his back so that she was sitting on top of him. Gil slipped his finger into her underwear and tickled her, making her moan with pleasure into his mouth.

"Let's get these off" Gil said after a few minutes of teasing her. Sara climbed off him for a few seconds just to remove her pants and Gil's boxers. She reached out for his penis and couldn't get over how hard and big it was. She knew she was going to enjoy this. She sat there for a few moments just stroking and licking him and listening to Gil moaning her name over again. Gil decided he'd had enough and pushed Sara onto her back, and spread her legs a little way. He slid his fingers into her wet centre, and started pumping her up and down. Sara moaned.

"Tell me where you want me to press" Gil said.

"A little to your right" Sara instructed. "A little more" Gil moved his fingers inside her. "Oh God, right there, right there" Sara begged. Sara held her breath and gripped the pillows as she came and squirted. She screamed with pleasure. Now Gil was really ready. He opened her legs and pushed himself inside her. Sara was still convulsing from her orgasm and was now screaming just from Gil being inside her and pumping inside her.

"God Sara you're so wet and tight" Gil whispered in her ear.

Sara was moaning with pleasure again, and they were getting louder and louder, letting Gil know she was ready to cum again. "Tell me when" Gil told her.

Sara tried to reply but her mouth and throat were so dry from panting and screaming she couldn't get the words out. Gil could feel her tightening around his penis and knew any second now, she was going to soak him again. Sara managed to find the energy to scream "NOW". That was all Gil needed to know and he pulled out to let her squirt over him. Sara stopped breathing and rolled over and screamed into the pillow with pleasure. Gil bent down to lick her and slid his fingers into her again started to pump her. This made Sara scream even more. "Gil, stop stop, stop" She begged throught her screaming. Gil stopped straight away. "Did I hurt you" he asked concerned. It seemed like forever until Sara came down from her high enough to answer him.

"No you didn't, I just couldn't all that pleasure in one go, it was too much to bear" Sara said. Gil was relieved. "But I'm ready again now" Sara said seductively while reaching up and taking his mouth in hers.

Gil chuckled "I bet you are".

He slid himself back into her and started pumping again. He could feel himself nearing the end, but he wanted to hear Sara moan again. "Baby please" He begged into her ear. "Deeper" She whispered back. Gil saw Sara's eyes roll back in her head and felt Sara squirt onto his penis. He knew he could cum now. He couldn't believe how great it felt. He moaned her name over and over again before collapsing on top of her but being careful not to put too much weight on top of her. After a few minutes of silence Sara spoke.

"That was...Oh who am I kidding words can't even describe how great that felt".

"I think you're screaming was enough of a giveaway" Gil laughed while he pushed himself upon the bed to kiss her. Sara laughed.

"Do you believe how much I love you now"? Gil asked.

"Never doubted it, but I think you might have to show me again tomorrow night as well, and the night after that, just to make sure I fully understand" Sara smirked.

"You saucy Minx" Gil replied.

Sara laughed and his comment.

"Today has been amazing; Ecklie is behind bars, the meal with the lab and especially the sex"

"Yes especially the sex" Gil agreed.

"Let's get some sleep, I need it after that"

"I bet you do"

Sara fell asleep in Gil's arms and he found himself smiling at the beautiful form of sleeping Sara. He put a hand on her stomach and smiled, before falling asleep himself.

_**What do you think? It was quite a small chapter I know but hey I thought we could have a chapter that was based just around Sara and Gil. Next chapter will have skipped a few weeks in her pregnancy otherwise it will just be really slow and boring. I have got Sixth for tomorrow so I 'm off for a shower, but I may start writing the next chapter. I'll see how time wise goes. Please review. I want at least 100 reviews before I update my next chapter.**_


	16. 18 Weeks

_**OMG guys, I went in the shower for 10 minutes and when I got out I had 60 hits! 60 hits in 10 minutes. (Now I have 85 hits!) Thank you so much. Also thank you to the ones who reviewed (**_gsrfan34, catgrl_** and **_aninom_**) and I'm glad you liked the SMUT in the last chapter. **_

_**I also have an announcement. CONGRATULATIONS aninom, you are the 100**__**th**__** reviewer. Thank You.**_

_**I had fun writing it, away from the all the drama of rape and baby stuff it was nice to just relax. Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

**Chapter 16**

"GIL" Sara screamed from upstairs. Gil was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"WHAT" Gil screamed back. 'Oh My God something is wrong with the babies, she's miscarrying' Gil thought, and as usual he always presumed the worst.

"COME HERE QUICKLY" Sara screamed back. Gil was already half way up the stairs.

"Where are you" he called.

"In the bathroom" Sara replied.

'Oh God, she is bleeding, should I call an ambulance or take her to the hospital myself'

"Quickly" Sara said.

Gil entered the bathroom, to see Sara bending over the sink basin wearing nothing but her maternity dress. Gil ran to her.

"What's wrong are you bleeding" Gil asked her crying now.

"What? No, the babies are kicking for the first time, feel" Sara said smiling. "Give me your hand". Sara took Gil's hand and placed it right at the top of her big 18 week baby bump so he could feel the babies kicking. Sara could tell Gil could feel it because he cried even more with a big grin on his face.

"Oh Sara" Gil whispered looking in her eyes. "It's real isn't it; there are really 3 babies in there"

"Of course there are, did you think I have just been eating too much and getting fat" Sara joked while stroking Gil's hand that was on her stomach. Gil laughed and kissed Sara on the lips before breaking away and bending down to put his ear to where the baby was kicking. After a few minutes of silence and feeling the babies kicking Gil stood up.

"When I heard you screaming my name and when I walked in and saw you bent over the sink basin I thought the worst" Gil admitted.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, I was bent over the basin because he or she was giving me a right old boot in the ribs and it hurt" Sara said taking Gil into an embrace.

"I love you" Gil said while hugging Sara. Then a big kick came from inside Sara, even Gil felt it hit his stomach. "And I love you 3 as well" Gil and Sara laughed.

Sara's baby bump was getting huge now. Not because of how far along she was but because of how many babies she was carrying. Due to the fact that Sara is carrying triplets she has to go for ultrasound scans every two weeks now, to monitor the babies and to check all is going well. As there is a high risk of one baby not getting enough food from Sara, due to the other two babies being stronger. Today was one of Sara's scan. Over the past few weeks the babies had been doing fine, and now a milestone in her pregnancy were the babies kicking. Sara had taken time off work for a whole year. She was instructed by her doctor and ex-counsellor to have time off to recover from the attack, and then her midwife told her to take early maternity leave due to the face that she was enduring a high multiple pregnancy. Gil went to work every day but had spilt in hours in half so he could be there for Sara, and for anything that happened with the babies, such as today with the babies kicking.

Sara and Gil made their way to the maternity clinic at Desert Palms hospital at 3:30 ready for their 4:00 appointment. They made it in plenty of time and sat in the waiting area. Gil saw Sara's hand shoot to her right side again and suck in a sharp intake of breath.

"What's the matter" Gil asked concerned.

"The little buggers kicking me again" Sara replied.

Gil chuckled and rubbed Sara's stomach.

"This you're first" the woman sitting on the opposite side asked.

"Ummm Kind of" Sara replied.

The woman looked at her puzzled.

"These 3 are my first pregnancy" Sara summed up.

"You're carrying triplets" the woman asked shocked.

"Yes" Sara said still rubbing her stomach. "What about you, is this your first?"

"No second, I have a little girl called Rose she's 2, and keeps asking me why I have eaten her brother or sister". The woman laughed. "Oh by the way I'm Emma James"

"Sara and this is Gil" Sara said gesturing towards Gil. "Why does she think you have eaten he brother or sister" Sara asked.

"Because when we told her she was going to have a baby brother or sister she asked where it was and if she could hold it. I told her that she would have to wait and that the baby is growing in my belly. Well I think I scared her and she ran off to her dad telling him that I had eaten my baby. We have tried to explain it to her but she doesn't understand". Emma smiled.

"Awwww, she sounds adorable" Gil cooed. Sara laughed at the story as well did a few other parents in the waiting area.

"Do you mind me asking how far along you are" Emma asked.

"Yes sure, I'm 18 and half weeks. Got the first kick today"

"You're 18 weeks!" Emma said shocked. "I'm 25 and no offence but you're huge compared to me"

Gil laughed "The joys of having triplets eh" Gil replied.

"And congratulations on the first kick" Emma added.

"Thanks" Sara and Gil relied.

"Sara Sidle" Dr Cullen said over the loud speaker.

"That's me" Sara said as she and Gil got up. "Good luck with your pregnancy"

"Thank You and you too, have fun with 3 little bundles of joy" Emma added.

Sara lay down on the bed and lifted her dress up.

"Let me just measure your baby bump" Dr Cullen said getting a tape measure out. Yes you are quite big.

"Quite?" Sara asked. "I'm HUGE, I look like an elephant"

"Yes but a very cute elephant" Gil added.

Dr Cullen just laughed.

"Thanks Gil, that where you're supposed to disagree with me and tell me I don't look fat".

"I'll do a quick ultrasound now; I may even be able to find out the sex of the babies for you"

Sara looked at him and then at Gil.

"I don't want to know" Sara said. "I want it to be a surprise"

"Okay then. If you change your mind later on during the pregnancy you can just ring up and we can tell you the sexes of the babies"

"Ok, don't get any ideas Gil I want it to be a surprise for both of us"

Dr Cullen spent the next 10 minutes or so taking measurements.

"Everything seems to be okay, however, Baby B is a little smaller that Baby A and Baby C, so we will have to monitor that over the next few weeks, to make sure it doesn't become to worrying." Dr Cullen.

"He is fine though, nothing is seriously wrong" Gil asked.

"No, we had the results from your Low Syndrome and Down Syndrome tests and there were clear for every baby and all three heart beats are strong so you're babies seem perfectly healthy, you should be feeling movement any day now But it's a good job you don't want to know the sexes, there all lying cross legged so I can't see".

"We had the first kicks this morning, right in the ribs as well" Sara said.

"Ah that will be Baby A; it is the biggest and lying on your right side with its feet up in your ribs. But I am glad you are feeling movement, even more evidence your babies are doing perfectly"

Sara looked at Gil and smiled.

"Also, you know we haven't discussed the birth. It will more than likely have to be a caesarean due to the fact that 3 babies will more than likely result in one baby being the wrong way"

"Yes we already considered that, I think it will be better in a way, a lot easier for me. I've seen how some women are tired after giving birth to one baby; I can't imagine what it will be like giving birth to 3". Sara replied.

"Good, also we will probably have to deliver a few weeks before your due date, as the space will become too limited for your babies to grow effectively, and could result in high blood pressure for you"

"That's fine. Whatever you believe is best for everyone" Sara replied.

"I will make an appointment for you for next week and I will just go and print off a copy of the pictures for you" Dr Cullen said.

"Thank you" Sara and Gil replied.

A few minutes later Dr Cullen returned and handed them the pictures. Gil paid and they said their 'thank you' and 'goodbye's' before leaving the room. "I have just got the sign my medical insurance stuff" Sara said.

Sara made her way to the receptionist to pick up her files to sign. She was half way through signing the papers when she heard a woman scream. A doctor came out of the room closest to Sara and walked to the doctor standing next to Sara at the desk. "It's Mrs James, I can't find a heart beat on her baby, could you come and take a look for me" The doctor whispered really low, it was a wonder that Sara had heard. The doctors entered the room and closed the door.

"Mrs James wasn't that Emma's last name" Sara asked.

Gil turned white, so Sara realised it was. She instantly out a hand on her stomach as if trying to protect her unborn babies from something.

Then there was a second scream. Sara knew at that moment that Emma's baby had died. Sara started crying. Gil held her.

"Its okay honey, come on lets go home" Gil said.

Sara and Gil walked out of the hospital with Gil's arm around Sara. They got into the car and Gil just sat there while Sara sobbed into his shirt.

"That poor woman" Sara sobbed. "She was so happy, and now..." Sara started cry even louder.

Gil didn't know what to do, he just sat there cradling Sara and rubbing her baby bump.

"That could have been me in there, I'm carrying three babies the risk is greater. What if something happens to one of our babies, Dr Cullen even said that Baby B was smaller than the other two".

"Hey, now don't say that, yes he said that the baby was small but he also said that he was fine. What happened to Emma was a tragedy, but just because it happened to Emma, doesn't mean that it is going to happen to you. Emma could have had a medical condition that meant miscarriage was more likely, you don't have a medical condition so stop worrying. You are healthy and our babies are healthy." Gil said.

Sara's sobbing slowed and then stopped completely. Gil looked down at Sara and saw that she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her, and then gently pushed her onto he own seat and reached back for the blanket that was on the back seat from the picnic they had had a few days ago. He covered her up and started the engine to go home.

_**What do you think? Baby based episode. I want at least 110 reviews before I update (And reviewing more than once doesn't count). I am at sixth form during the day and college at night during the week, so I am out of the hours from 8:00am until 11:00pm, so I will not be updating during the week, but I will try to update on the weekends, but if I have great reviews I will try to update during the week if I have time.**_


	17. Guess the Babies' sex!

_**Well, I was waiting for the 110 reviews I asked for, but I haven't got them**____**. For the people that are reading and not reviewing, do you not like the story; if so what is it that you don't like? I will try to improve it. Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Gil had been going into the lab a few times a week to attempt to keep up with the paperwork, however, it wasn't working at it was piling higher and higher onto the already messy desk.

Sara had been attending Antenatal classes every month on the last Wednesday of the month, which is a lot more due the fact that she is pregnant with triplets. They were doing fine. Dr. Cullen said that Baby b was still smaller than Baby A and Baby C but was still growing at a steady rate and that there was nothing to worry about. This really put Sara and Gil' mind at rest, they had been so worried about the babies that it was causing Sara stress and Dr. Cullen said that the stress could be what was making Baby B so small.

Sara and Gil had decided to put 30 minutes aside each day in order to relax and work on breathing techniques.

"That's it breathe in through he nose and then breathe out through the mouth" Gil said sitting opposite Sara on the rug in front of the carpet.

After 10 minutes of breathing exercises then Sara decided she was relaxed enough and decided to leave it there for the day.

"You do realize that when the time comes, all breathing techniques will go out of the window. I will be screaming for every drug available" Sara said to Gil.

Gil chuckled, "Catherine said that the breathing exercises really do work though"

"You liar!, she told me that she went with the natural screaming, swearing and cursing, that is the option that I don't want, but I know I will end up doing"

'Damn' Gil thought.

"Are you hungry" Gil asked.

"No, I had a really large meal and I am currently still digesting it" Sara said.

"Okay well I'm just going to make myself a sandwich" Gil replied as he got up off the bed where Sara was sitting getting ready for bed.

"Okay".

10 minutes later, Sara was in bed and Gil had just finished eating his sandwich and was climbing into bed next to her. He snaked his arms around her and pulled himself close to her.

"Are you awake" He asked.

"No" She whispered back through a smile.

Gil laughed.

"I cannot believe how big your bump is, I still can't believe that there are three lives growing inside of you" Gil said feeling her bump.

"I know, and if you move your hand down to below my belly button, I have a baby head butting me" Sara replied laughing.

Gil did as he was told. "I think we have a little footballer in there" Gil said after feeling the movement for a few seconds.

"Tell me about it"

"What sexes do you think the babies are" Gil asked.

This took Sara by surprise, she hadn't even though about it.

"I don't know, what about you" Sara replied.

"I think that we might me having 2 boys and a girl" Gil said smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"I think that they're all boys" Sara replied after thinking about it.

"Would you mind if they were all boys" Gil asked.

"No of course I wouldn't, as long as they are healthy and happy, I will be fine with whatever gender they turn out to be". Sara said honestly.

"Have you thought of any names" Gil asked.

"No, I want to go shopping tomorrow, I need maternity clothes, so I'm going to get a baby name book"

"Well do you want to make it a 'baby day' and start getting the cot and buggy and clothes etc" Gil asked.

Sara really liked the sound of that idea so they agreed.

"Okay then, we'll make it a 'baby day'" Sara said laughing at Gil's choice of words.

_**So this is a really short chapter sorry, but It is nearly 11:00pm and I have to be up early tomorrow, but I promise to update as soon as I get 112 reviews, so for all of you who aren't reviewing...REVIEW. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the 'shortness' next one will be longer I promise. Tell me what you liked, hated and what you would like to see or what you would like to change, and what you think will happen and what sex you believe the babies to be, I'm really curious to know!**_


	18. Babies Day Out

_**Here's the next chapter, I have been so busy. Some of you asked about college and thank you, but I no longer go to college, they wanted me to pay £3000 in order to study there for two years and that was only the cost of the course, so I just take an extra A-Level now at the form, so I am pretty busy :S Anyway thank you for all the great reviews I got for the last chapter and here is the next one. **_____

The sun came up the next morning and Gil and Sara got ready for their 'baby day'. Today was the day they were going to get everything they needed for their babies.

"Sara, honeys are you ready" Gil shouted to the bedroom where he knew Sara was.

"Nearly I am just trying to find a top that fits over my bump, it's a good job were going shopping because nothing fits me" Sara shouted back. Gil just stood by the door looking at the key ring of him and Sara with the 'bump' on his car keys. He didn't realise when Sara came around the door.

"Ready" Sara announced. Gil looked up at her and smiled. She was wearing jeans and a pink top that really showed her baby bump off.

"You look beautiful Sara" Gil said and gave her a peck on the cheek. Sara just blushed.

"Come on then, let's go" Gil said as he put his arm around Sara and pulled her out of the house. He locked the door, and then went and got into the car alongside Sara. He started the car and then realised that he didn't actually know which shop they were heading to.

"Which shop do you want to head to first" Gil asked. Sara thought about it for a moment.

"I think it would be best if we got the big things first such as the buggies and cot's, that way we know how much room we will have left for the clothing and the other things such as the nappies".

"Good logic, so to the Mother and Baby super shop on the main road" Gil asked.

"That seems like a good place to start" Sara concluded.

10 minutes later they pulled into the car park to find that it was quite full, it turned out that there was a half-price sale on, in order to get rid of all the summer stock that nobody wanted. Sara knew it was a good thing as it would be considerably cheaper due to the fact they were buying for 3 babies, but on the other hand it was incredibly packed due to the bargains.

"WOW" Gil said as he eventually found a free spot and got out of the car.

"Tell me about it, look on the bright side at least it will be cheaper" Sara said.

"I suppose"

"Let's go get a couple of trolleys" Sara said.

"If there's any left" Gil joked.

5 minutes later they were by the trolley park.

"You and your big mouth" Sara said.

"Sorry" Gil said shrugging but fighting the urge to smile. In the end they both burst out laughing. It turns out there were no trolleys available, so they were going to have to wait till two people came out to give them a couple of trolleys. They managed to get a trolley after a few minutes of waiting, but then more people seemed to be needing trolley's so the wait was longer and it was another 15 minutes till they got a second trolley.

"Right now we're all set" Gil said, and with that they entered the store. The store was like a huge warehouse, there were cardboard boxes everywhere; on shelves, in baskets all full with the necessities in order to have a baby.

"Where do you want to start" Gil asked looking at Sara.

"Let's get whatever is over there" Sara said pointing at the corner in the far left of the store, "There are only a few people there". Gil agreed and they started making their way over the back of the store. The corner held the little things such as breastfeeding pads, car seats, the baby carriers (no idea what they are called lol there the ones you use to carrier the baby on the front of the body and there head is rested against you heart beat) and all sorts of other things.

"Well we will definitely need car seats" Gil said.

"Yeah I like that one" Sara said pointing up at one of the shelves, "and its 50% of the original asking price, can you reach it so we can have a proper look"

"Yeah I think so" Gil said reaching up, he managed to grab it and pull it down.

"It's a good design and the faster is very sturdy" Gil said as he fastened it and gave it a tiny pull to see how easy it was to undo.

"How does it attach to the car seat belt, on the front or on the back" Sara asked.

"There are loop holes on the front and on the back so the baby can face the back of the seat or the windscreen" Gil said examine it. "How much is it"

"Should be £50 but there is 50% off so that's £25, so £75 for all 3 car seats" Sara said.

"That a really good bargain, are you happy with it or do you want to see any others" Gil asked.

Sara looked around at the others on display but they were either to girly, to boyish or looked they would break if you applied to much pressure to it. "No, I'm happy with this one, are you"

"Yeah this is perfect, what could do you want, there's...pink, blue, beige, white or yellow" Gil said.

"The pink and blue ones are no good, because we don't know what were having. The white will get covered in sick and what not so will not be white for long, and the yellow looks like it was white and has turned dirty, so I like the beige, and it's unisex" Sara said.

"Beige it is" Gil said as he managed to get down 3 boxed beige car seats, and passed them to Sara to put onto the trolley.

"I want to get some breastfeeding pads and a baby carrier" Sara said.

"What's the point in a baby carrier, you can use a pushchair" Gil asked.

"I know but were having 3 babies, and if I ever need to go out and you're at work I can't push 3 buggies so if we get a double buggy, a single and a baby carrier then I can always carry the third baby when I go out on my own" Sara said as they walked to the opposite shelving unit.

"You really have thought this through haven't you" Gil said amused.

Sara just smiled back. Sara and Gil took ten minutes choosing Breast feeding pads, and baby carrier, and breast feeding sling, for when feeing in public, and breast pump and some maternity bras.

"Now for the cot's I think" Gil said. Sara and Gil walked over to where a huge group of people were gathered around a display of cots with a huge 50% sign above them in a red star. "Good luck trying to get through that lot" Sara joked. Eventually, Sara and Gil fought their way to the front and were looking through the display of cots. "What about this one Sara, its unisex and a decent size" Gil said standing by the one at the far right side of the display. "The side doesn't drop down does it, so you will have to bend over the cot each time to try and pick the babies up" Sara said.

"There is one like that one over there except the side does slide up and down" a voice said from behind Sara. Sara turned to see a woman no older that 25 with a big baby bump. "Oh thank you" Sara said. Before she could say anymore the woman got pushed back into the crowd.

"Gil apparently there is one like this one over there except the side drops down, let's go see if we can find it" Sara said. Gill and Sara had to use the trolleys as barriers between them and the swarm of people.

"Is that it" Gil said pointing to the one at the end of the display.

"I don't know, but I like the look of it anyway" Sara said. As they reached the Cot Gil tried to see if the side would release down.

"Well it definitely does something but I don't know how it works" Gil said.

Try pulling the 2 clasps on either side and then pulling it up over the lock and then push it down. Gil did as Sara told him to and it dropped down half way.

"That's the kind I want" Sara said, because look how much easier it n now to reach the bottom of the cot in order to pick the babies up that that one over there" She said pointing.

"True" Gil agreed. "SO is this the one you want"

"It just depends how much it is" Sara replied. They looked around for the price and eventually found a little price label on one of the boxed cots.

"£150 each" Gil replied.

Sara grimaced, "That's a little too expensive especially as we have to buy three".

"Don't forget the 50% off" Sara looked dup to see a shop assistant trying to tidy the boxes up near the display. "They will be £75 off with the offer, and did you say you need three".

"Well that's fantastic then" Gil said looking at Sara. "And yes its triplets" Gil added proudly.

"Well congratulations" the shop assistant said before walking away from the display to the other side of the store.

"SO are these okay" Gil asked.

"I think we can stretch to £75 each" Sara said as she bent down to pick one up.

"What do you think you're doing" Gil asked shocked.

"What don't you want this one or am I picking the wrong one up" Sara asked examining the picture on the box. No it was definitely the right one.

"You're pregnant you shouldn't be trying to pick something that heavy up" Gil said as he looked at Sara shocked.

Sara looked the most shocked. "Fine you pick it up then". Gil did and bent down and picked up the three cots one at a time and put them onto his trolley. Sara could tell he was only put light items such as the breast pads on her trolley and all the heavy things on his trolley, s not to strain herself. She found it sweet and caring but also quite annoying.

"Right pushchairs" Gil announced as he put the last one onto the trolley and stood up. Sara just nodded and looked around for the pushchairs, she gathered that they were where the other group of people were all pushing and shoving in the bottom right of the store. Sara thought that people may be gentle in a baby store what with all the baby bumps and everything, but apparently it hadn't occurred to these people.

Sara and Gil left the trolleys a couple of metres away from the crowd in order to get more room. "What style do you want" Gil asked.

"I think it would be best if we got one of the ones that you can use as a pram and then you can use as a pushchair if you turn the seats around, that way we don't need to by more pushchairs when they are older" Sara replied. "But I don't know if they will do it as a double buggy" They looked at the display and couldn't see any double buggies at all. "Could you go ask an assistant if they sell double buggies and the style we want and where they will be, I will look at alternatives" Sara said. Gil nodded and went to find an assistant. Sara had been browsing for about 5 minutes when Gil returned. "They have got a double buggy but it is only from 12 months on. They do double prams from birth, or you can use 3 single pushchairs in the style you want, but good look pushing that when you're on your own. I suppose you could always tie all three together" Gil joked. Sara smiled at the image in her head. "So what do we do, I can't put a newborn in a pushchair and I can't use a double pram because you can never get through shop doors with them" Sara asked.

"We can always get them from another store, we need to go to get baby clothes and maternity clothes anyway so we can always pop into another store on the way to one of those, I'm sure there is one a few minutes from the lab" Gil replied.

"Okay then let's do that"

"Is there anything else you need"

"Bottle sterilisers" Sara added.

"I thought you were going to breastfeed" Gil asked.

"I will but I will need to put bottles in my bag in case we go out and I need to use a babysitter"

"Okay but as long as the baby sitters name is Greg sanders (I know I always pick on him, but that's because he's the loopy one, I do honestly love him, he is cool, smart and sexy :P), we should be fine" Gil joked, as they made their way to the correct isle. 10 minutes later they had everything that they could get from the store and went to pay. £450 later they left the store trolleys full and Gil loaded the items into the boot of the car. Sara had been told that if she attempted to lift anything she would be in serious trouble, so she had decided to just get into the car and avoid Gil.

In 15 minutes they were back on the road and had found another shop. Luckily for Sara this one has the style of buggies she was looking for, and it was double. The price was £175, but it did work out cheaper that buying two separate ones. Now all they needed was a single buggy in the same style for when Gil could push one as well. "What about this one" Gil asked.

"The colour is too different to this one" Sara added.

"There's this one, the shade is a bit different but it is the correct style". Sara walked over and examined it and agreed with Gil.

"I'm going to regret asking this question but how much is it" Sara said closing her eyes bracing her. Gil laughed at her expression and started to look for the price tag.

"£450" Gil said. Sara stopped breathing and looked at Gil with a blank expression. Gil burst out laughing. "I'm joking it is £101" he said.

"Jesus Gil that wasn't funny, I'm pregnant" Sara said rather angrily.

"I know I'm sorry, are you okay" he asked calling himself down.

"Yeah no thanks to you"

"Awwww I'm sorry, but your face was so funny" Gil said bringing her into a hug and kissing her hair. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sara said, she couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Well let's go pay, we still have to get all the clothes and it's already 3:00pm" Gil said.

"Already!" Sara asked shocked as they broke apart and headed for the checkouts. They paid for the items and loaded them into the boot, rearranging things in order to make them fit. It was quite funny at first but then it just got plain annoying. After 5 minutes everything was already in the car and they were raring to go.

They pulled into the Baby clothing store Tiny-Tots (original I know lol) 15 minutes later. This time they just got the one trolley.

"SO all we want is beige so it's unisex" Gil said.

"Mainly, but I do want to get a few girl and boy clothes so we can put them into the right clothing" Sara replied.

"Well if we get the unisex ones first and then we can get the single sex" Gil replied. They headed to the isles at the back of the shop made for new born up to 1 month. "We'll need to get 'early baby' clothes (I don't know what it is called in the USA, or if it is called the same, basically clothes for premature babies or small full-term babies), as I will more than likely have to have an induced labour and the babies will probably be small as well".

Gil just smiled. "What" Sara asked.

"You are really going to make an excellent mom, you have thought everything through haven't you" Gil said looking so proudly at his pregnant girlfriend. Sara blushed and didn't know what to say, so just pushed them onto the back of the store linking arms with Gil who was pushing the trolley.

They browsed through the unisex collection and found a variety of different clothes. "AWWWWWW" Gil heard a squeak from behind him. He turned around to see Sara holding a 'ROO' outfit (The baby kangaroo from Winnie the poo). "This is so cute, look it has the ears and the pouch has been made into a bib, Gil can we please get these, they would look so adorable in them". Gil smiled and had to admit she was right they were amazing. He nodded and Sara hugged Gil and picked up another 2 'newborn' outfits.

"The cashier is going to look at us like we have lost the plot, we've got three of all the outfits we've picked up so far" Gil laughed. (Sorry I know it is corny to dress the babies similar, but I just find it so adorable when their babies and toddlers, I just think teen twins dressing the same is creepy)

"I don't care I'm so happy" Sara said.

Gil looked at her and saw a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Oh honey don't cry"

"I'm sorry I'm just so hormonal right now and happy, I never thought I'd be saying that again after what happened.." Gil cut her off.

"Don't think about him today Sara, this is our special baby day, and he is not going to ruin it" Sara smiled and Gil kissed her quickly on the lips, before wiping her eyes and carrying on to browse.

After a few minutes they had got to the 'Early baby' isle and had found some few outfits and had got three of each item. None of the items were particularly cute as they were just made to ensure premature babies were as comfortable as possible and that they kept them warm and were easy to remove if the baby had tubes in their arms. Sara found it quite upsetting that babies were born so small, but pushed the feeling to the back of her mind, Gil was right this is supposed to be a happy day.

"Right do you want to do boy or girl clothes first" Gil asked.

"Whichever is closer" Sara said. Her feet were starting to hurt from the weight of her baby bump and from walking since early this morning. The Girls isle was closer and Gil and Sara started at different ends and decided to meet in the middle. Sara had picked a few pink dresses out and a few cardigans and trousers. Gil had found a beautiful full outfit, it had everything attached; hat, booties, cardigan, trousers, top, dress, socks, skirt, vests and bibs. "Awwww that's cute" Sara said examining it.

"I know" Gil replied, "And I know that it is £15, but if we were to but these items separately you re probably looking at around £40 for the outfit.

"True "Sara said impressed. As usual, they had bought three of everything, in case they had three girls, or in case it was 2 girls and a boy. Next they went to the boy's isle and used the same routine again. They met in the middle and they had found little blue cardigans and t-shirts with dinosaurs and trucks on them. They had found some trousers and bibs. They had each picked three of everything again. In case it was 3 boys, or two boys and a girl.

"I think we need more booties, socks and bibs" Sara announced. They hadn't picked any up really, only the ones that were attached to the outfits.

They spotted the section near to checkouts so headed in that direction. They picked out novelty bibs (The 'I love my mom' I love my dad', those kinds) some unisex patterned ones, girls ones, and boys ones. They did the same for booties, hats, mittens and socks. They ensured that they had unisex as well as boys and girls.

"What about nappies" Gil asked looking at the nappies in the corner.

"Oh god I forgot about those, can you get them while I queue"

"Yeah sure, shall we get new born or early baby"

"Get both to be safe,, and get the jumbo box, I think they have about 200 nappies in, they are expensive but it should work out cheaper in the long run" Sara told Gil as she joined the end of the queue with the trolley.

Just as Sara had finished putting everything on the checkout, Gil returned with a help assistant carrying a jumbo box of nappies and the assistant carrying the other, a load of baby wipes, lots of nappy bags and a nappy bin for dirty nappies.

"Got enough" Sara joked as the assistant and Gil put everything on the counter.

"Thanks" Gil said to the assistant.

"Just doing my job" he replied and smiled before returning to work.

"They have changing tables over there for £65 reduced from £145. We should only need one, you can't change all three at the same time, and what do you think".

"It's a great deal but will we be able to fit it in the car" Sara asked.

"I'm sure we could make room" Gil said.

"Well if your sure then yeah go for it" Sara replied "you'll have to hurry though I'm going to be paying in a minute"

"Yeah I will" Gil said as he speed walked across the store to the nappy section.

"I'm guessing its triplets" the woman cashier said.

"Yeah" Sara said caressing her bump ad smiling.

"Congratulations, although I imagine it is very expensive"

"VERY" Sara said dramatically. "Have to have three of everything, three cots, three prams, three baby seats. We have already spent nearly £800 today and that isn't including all this. I haven't got any of the little things such as teddies, blankets, mobiles, maternity clothes" Sara said sighing.

"Oh dear" the cashier said very sorrowful.

She had finished scanning when Gil got back just in time carrying a huge box.

"This as well" The woman asked.

"UHM... yeah I think so" Sara said wondering if she should leave it as it was a little too big and it really didn't look like it was going to fit in the car at all. She scanned it through and read the total out.

"That £278.69 please"

"Oh dear God" Sara said.

Gil laughed. "Honey, its fine, we knew this wasn't going to be cheap or easy"

"Then remind we why were doing this, they are eating us out of house and home before they are even born" Sara asked.

Gil laughed knowing she wasn't serious, he knew she wanted them and loved them dearly."

"Oh dear God" Sara said.

Gil laughed. "Honey, its fine, we knew this wasn't going to be cheap or easy"

"Then remind we why were doing this, they are eating us out of house and home before they are even born" Sara asked.

Gil laughed knowing she wasn't serious, he knew she wanted them and loved them dearly. The cashier saw Gil's face and also realised she wasn't serious so decided to let out a small laugh.

"That's the joys of having kids" she said.

Gil paid the bill by credit card and packed all the bags into the trolley, they was no way that they would be able to carry them all to the car.

"Thank you for shopping and good luck with the babies" The cashier said.

"Thanks" Sara and Gil added. "Have nice evening" Sara added.

With that they left the store and opened the boot.

"I told you it wouldn't fit" Sara said.

"Oh believe me it WILL fit, when I'm through with it" Gil said.

20 minutes later, and all the pieces out of the box and all over the place, and the box now squashed in the boot the changing table was in and the boot shoot.

"Right what did I tell you" Gil said smiling at his handy work.

"UHM Gil... aren't you forgetting dome thing" Sara asked.

"What" Gil asked.

Sara pointed behind him. Gil turned around, then he saw it. The trolley full of baby clothes and nappies and everything else.

"Oh for Fuuuuuuuu..." he looked at Sara and saw her displeasing expression. "...UDGE sake" He ended.

"Where are these going to go" Gil asked.

"I can think of somewhere I would like to shove them" Sara mumbled.

"What" Gil replied

"Nothing".

10 minutes later they were on the way home, after the commotion of trying to pack the boot the shops were now shut. Sara looked at Gil from the driving seat and laughed. Gil was sitting on top of a jumbo box of nappies, so his head was touching the roof of the car. The other one was on his lap, he had all 40 bag loads of clothes around his feet piled up his legs and were all over his lap. The baby wipes were scattered everywhere and kept falling off his lap.

"It's not funny" Gil moaned irritated.

"No I'm sorry it's not" Sara said getting into to serious mode. It didn't last lost she burst out laughing again, "It's hilarious, I told you it wouldn't fit, you said it would so you have to deal with the consequences. Gil didn't even crack a smile he looked around t the other drivers and pedestrians pointing, staring and laughing at him. He tried to hide his face behind the bags, but it didn't do anything to help him.

Eventually they arrives home. "Sara you are going to have to get everything off me before I can get out. Sara laughed unbuckled her seat belt and walked around to the other side of the car. She opened the door and pulled her phone out.

"What are you doing" Gil asked.

"SMILE" Sara said as she snapped a picture.

"Oh Sara, do you have to, yes it will be a story for the kids to hear".

It took about 19 trips in order to get everything into the nursery which was still not painted. Eventually the car was emptied, Gil was freed from the car and they were both snuggled up on the Sofa drinking hot chocolate and watching a TV-Show.

"That Horatio Caine is so dumb, he knows absolutely nothing about forensics, you don't use that kind of brush to dust for fingerprints and that is the wrong powder as well, and the fingerprint wouldn't come up that clearly on that kind of surface" Gil said mocking Horatio. "What is this Crap"

"CSI Miami" Sara replied. "And can you please shut up and watch it"

"Fine, but Jesus I'm glad he is only a fictional character because he sucks as a forensic"

"Shhhhh"

Gil eventually shut up and agreed to watch CSI. When it had finished they turned the TV off and headed off to bed early, it had been a very tiring day and they were both exhausted.

"Good night Sara, I love you" Gil said hugging Sara in bed and rubbing her bump.

"Good night Gil, I love you too"

Within 5 minutes they were both fast asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

_**So what did you think? This has been a super long chapter, longest chapter yet 17 pages 4,915 and words!. Thank you for all the great reviews I got for the last chapter, I am glad you are liking it and reviewing it. Also I may begin to start making the YouTube video for this story in a few weeks depending on how May essays so please subscribe to my YouTube account, and you will be able to see it when it is finished. I'm also curious, some of you have said that you have ideal names for the babies, I was just wondering what they are.**_

_**Pick 3 boys names (first and middle)**_

_**Pick 3 girls names (first and middle)**_

_**Pick 2 girls 1 boy (first and middle)**_

_**Pick 1 girl 2 boys (first and middle)**_

_**And then tell me your favourite girl name and you're favourite boy name. I am really curious, and if I like them enough I may even use one! (I haven't picked the genders myself yet!)**_

_**My YouTube account is : **__**.com/mrscarlislecullen6**___

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I will update when I have 121 reviews.**_

_**In the next chapter, I think I may skip a few months, otherwise it will take to long till the birth.**_


	19. Final Scan

_**Hey Guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have been so busy with school stuff and I have been ill and then there has been Christmas and New-Year to contend with...eurgh stress XD. Well I'm back now and here is the next chapter. I also loved the names that people gave me for the baby, one of you actually guessed the first name right that I have chose for one of them! Congrats lol**_

**Chapter 19 – Final Scan**

"Gil I feel like a flaming whale" said Sara trying to get her shoes on to go to their final scan before the babies were due to be delivered 3 weeks early due to the restriction in the womb.

"You look beautiful, will you stop calling yourself a whale" Gil said bending down to help Sara put her shoes on. Since Sara had gone on maternity leave, she had been wondering around the house with nothing to do.

"I hope everything goes ok" Sara said

"Everything will be fine" Gil said standing back up and pulling Sara to her feet. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"The scan is just to see how much the babies have grown and to find out if they are suitably developed and if they are in the correct position to be delivered safely" Gil said trying to keep Sara calm.

"When do you think that they will be delivered" Sara asked

"I don't know, but it doesn't really matter, we have their nursery set up, and we have all the things ready for them. You have nothing to worry about" Gil said.

"I know I'm just nervous, in less than 4 weeks time we are going to be parents to 3 little monsters, it's hard to believe" Sara said smiling and rubbing her bump.

"I know it is but it's really happening and you don't need to be scared...just excited" Sara smiled at this.

"We had better get going otherwise we will be late for our appointment" Gil said when he took his arms from around Sara's waist.

20 minutes later they had pulled up outside the hospital and were on their way into the maternity ward.

"Hello, how may I help you" the receptionist said politely with a smile.

"Were here for an appointment with Dr Cullen at two o'clock" Gil said

"Mr and Mrs Grissom?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh were not married" Gil corrected. "Yet" he added smiling at Sara.

The receptionist seemed to understand what they were talking about and congratulated them.

"Well you're checked in, but Dr Cullen is running 10 minutes late, so you may not be seen until at least 2:15" The receptionist explained.

"That's fine thank you" Gil said rapping his arm around Sara and pulling her to the seats in the waiting area.

"God my feet are killing me, that's one thing I am not going to miss once these are out, the aching ankles" Gil laughed at this remark.

At 2:25pm Dr Cullen called them into the examination room.

"Right, Miss Sidle, How are we keeping" Dr Cullen asked

"My ankles are killing me and I feel like that bloke on alien did when it burst out of his stomach" Sara whined getting up onto the bed. Dr Cullen just laughed.

"Well let's have a look at them and we can see how they are doing and hopefully I can give you a date for them to be delivered"

Dr Cullen pulled the ultrasound machine to Sara as she lay on the bed and lifted her top up for him to put the jelly on. Once the ultrasound wand hit Sara stomach she could see a little heart beat thrumming away on the machine.

"Every time I see it, I just can't get over its beauty" Sara said

"I know it's unbelievable really" Gil agreed.

Dr Cullen moved the wand around Sara's abdomen a few times in order to get a clearer picture of the babies.

"Babies A and C seem to be growing but it is slowing, but I expect that due to the lack of space in your womb. However, what is concerning me is the fact that Baby B hasn't grown much over the past few weeks, he is greatly smaller than his or her siblings" Dr Cullen said.

"He will be okay though" Sara asked looking at 'Baby B' on the screen.

"I'm afraid I cannot say but I believe that if we deliver in the next few days then he or she may have a fighting chance. Or we could leave them in there for an extra week or two to see if he/she grows any more. However, if you do this it may put all three babies in distress due to lack of space" Dr Cullen explained.

Sara looked at Gil.

"What are the chances of Baby B surving if you deliver now" Gil asked

"I honestly couldn't say" Dr Cullen answered honestly.

"What do you think we should do, what is best for the babies" Sara asked

"I believe that we should deliver as soon as possible in order to give all the babies a chance of survival" Dr Cullen admitted.

Gil looked at Sara again.

"What do you think we should do" Sara asked.

"I think we should deliver and give them all a chance, if we don't deliver there is a chance that we will lose all three babies" Gil said

Sara thought it over.

"Are you sure" Sara asked. Gil just nodded and held her hand.

Sara let out a breathe, looked at the screen with her three babies displayed on there and nodded. "Okay I'll do it" Sara said.

"Okay, I'll just arrange an appointment with my assistant for you to come in and be induced. I'll be back in a few minutes" Dr Cullen said as he left the room.

"We are making the right decision aren't we?" Sara asked Gil when Dr Cullen had left.

"Yes we are, by doing this we are giving them all a fighting chance, by continuing with the pregnancy for longer that necessary we are putting them all in unnecessary danger. Anyway if they are anything like their mother then they are fighters" Gil said to reassure Sara. Sara smiled.

At that point Dr Cullen walked back in with a piece of paper with her appointment on it. I have arranged for your babies to be delivered on the 18th March – a week today" Dr Cullen said. "Is this okay?"

"Yes that's fine" Gil and Sara said.

"Well you are booked in for 10:00am and you are not allowed to have anything to eat or drink after 9:00pm the previous night" Dr Cullen said going through all the guidelines.

"Okay" Sara said

"Right I will be delivering the babies myself and therefore I will see you next Friday" Dr Cullen said, handing Sara the piece of paper and giving her a few pictures of the babies from different angles.

"Thank You Doctor" Sara said

"You're welcome"

"See you next week" Gil said

_**So what did you guys think? I'm sorry it's a short chapter but I need to update for you. The next one will be longer and I will update A.S.A.P! Also what do you think is going to happen next? Please review **_____

Page 3 of 3


	20. Almost 1st day of the rest of their life

_**Hey! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in about 4 weeks. I currently have 4 weeks until my A-Level exams start so I am revising from Dawn till Dusk for those. Anyway, I have been revising for the last 4 days straight and decided to have a break and update my fan fiction. I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 20 – Almost the First Day of the Rest of Their Lives**

The 18th March seemed to come too quickly for Sara and Gil.

'I'm scared Gil' Sara admitted 'I want to keep them safe inside me until they want to come out, not by some doctor inducing me and forcing them out'

'I know you do honey, I want that too, but if we wait any longer then we are putting all the babies' at risk as well as yourself, so we need to get them here safe'

'I suppose' Sara mumbled.

'Besides you are only 3 weeks early, babies have survived at only 7 months gestation so stop worrying' Gil said stroking her forehead which was in his lap. They had been lying on the sofa for the past 20 minutes passing the time away. #they had packed their hospital bag last Friday after the ultrasound so they could be ready. Although they weren't meant to arrive at the hospital until 9:00am so Sara could get into theatre by 10:00am it hadn't stopped Sara getting up at 4:00am and wandering around the house ensuring everything was ready for the off.

'We had better get going' Gil said looking at the clock on the wall. 'It's 8:30'

Sara seemed to take an eternity to move but eventually with a bit of Gil's help she was standing upright in front of him. 'Everything is going to be okay Sara. This time tomorrow we will have 3 beautiful little babies to which we can call our own, and all of this worrying will be a thing of the past' Gil said as he kissed her on the lips. Sara smiled.

'Thank You Gil, I honestly do not know what I would have done without you. I love you'

'As I do you' Gil said as he kissed her once more on the lips in a romantic fashion.

'Come on them you four we best get going' Gil said pulling Sara to the front door and picking up the bags and coats that he had out by the front door the night before. He also grabbed the post that was on the front door mat, intending to open them in the car.

'AAAAAAAWWWWWWWW' Sara said 5 minutes later as Gil was driving them to the hospital. Gil quickly glanced over trying to keep his eyes on the road as much as possible.

'What?' he asked.

'The labs had a card made for us. They have had our ultrasounds put on the front with a little message from each of them inside' Sara said.

'That was sweet of them, let's have a look' Gil said as they stopped at a red light. 'That's gorgeous' he said looking at the card. He handed the card back to Sara when the light turned to green.

'Listen to what Catherine has put; "Congratulations Guys! The fun starts here!, Welcome to the club love Catherine", that's so sweet of her' Sara said.

'Yes it was'

'Oh God, listen to Greg's message' Sara Said

'Do I want to' Gil asked smiling.

'Yes but you can help me hide his body when I find him' she joked

'Listen "I cannot wait till those little monsters are out of you so I can hold them and spoil them, but mostly I cannot wait till they are out so I can start staring at that sexy body of your again without it being weird"' Sara said laughing at the end.

'He didn't' Gil said not believing Sara.

'It's Greg, off course he did' Sara said laughing again.

'You're right' Gil said

'About what'

'Working together to hide his body'

They both started laughing

10 minutes later they pulled into the hospitals maternity ward car park.

'Name' the receptionist asked politely

'Sara Sidle I am here for an induction'

The receptionist tapped at the PC keyboard.

'Yes, here you are, Miss Sidle 18th March at 10am for an induction with Dr Cullen'

'That's correct' Sara said.

'If you would like to take a seat I will get a porter to escort you to the appropriate room for examination' the receptionist said smiling and gesturing towards the waiting area.

'Thank-You' Sara and Gil said together and went to take a seat together.

'I'm getting nervous now' Sara said

'Getting?' Gil asked smiling 'you haven't stopped being nervous since we left the hospital last Friday with the induction date'

'You know what I mean Gil, being here now it makes it all too real, its finally sinking in that by tomorrow morning or even tonight I am going to be a mum and you are going to be a dad. I'm scared and excited at the same time'

'I would be worried if you weren't scared and excited. You didn't know Catherine when she was pregnant with Lindsay, but I remember the day she went into labour. I was in my office doing paperwork and she came in as white as a sheet, she burst into tears and she told me her waters had broke. In the 15 minutes I sat with her waiting for the ambulance everything she was feeling she told me. She said she was terrified that she was going to be a rubbish mum and that her baby was going to hate her. She was scared that when the baby was old enough it was going to get bullied at school because it's mum used to be an exotic dancer. She told me she had everything that the baby could physically need such as clothes, nappies, the bath, toys etc, but she didn't have everything the baby would need mentally because Catherine felt she wasn't ready for the baby. Anyway the ambulance came and I went with her to the hospital, Eddie (Catherine's husband at the time and Lindsay's dad) was there waiting. I sat in the waiting room for hours waiting for Lindsay to be born. Eventually Eddie came out and said she had given birth to a little girl. He asked me to come in about 20 minutes later after Catherine and baby had been checked over and Catherine had gotten changed. I walked into the room and all I saw was a mother and her newborn baby, no worries, no fear just love, hope and dreams. I sat down and she told me that once she held Lindsay in her arms she didn't feel scared any more. She said that everything just fell into place, all the worries and the fears just melted away the second she heard her daughter cry. All the worry was replaced with dreams she had for her daughter all the things she wants to give her and all the things she will attempt to give her. She knew that there were days that they were going to argue and she would feel like she couldn't cope but she knew she had Eddie, her mum, me and everyone at the lap who could support her if she just needed a night off from being a mother. I believe in my heart that you will be like Catherine because it all made sense. Once you see our gorgeous little babies' and you hold them, you hear them cry you aren't going to care anymore because you will have your whole world in your arms'. Gil said smiling.

'You're wrong' Sara said. Gils face fell and he went to argue back but she put her index finger to his mouth to silence him.

'I won't have my whole world in my arms because you won't fit in them while I am holding our babies, I think what you mean is; I will have my whole world in the delivery room'

Gil couldn't help but smile. He kissed her a little too patiently considering where they were. She ducked her head into his chest and rested there for a while, while waiting to be called.

'Miss Sidle' they heard a voice.

'Yes' Sara said raising her hand. The man walked over.

'My name is Dwain, I am your porter, and I will take you to the delivery room'

'Thank you' Sara said getting up.

'Would you like a wheelchair' Dwain asked

'No thank you, I would rather walk' she said smiling.

'I'll get the bags' Gil said

Gil and Sara followed the porter up the corridor into the room furthest on the left. This is your room, Dr Cullen will be along shortly to examine you and talk you through some things' Dwain said. 'Any questions'

'No thank you' Sara said.

'Then I'll leave you to get comfortable' Dwain said as he closed the door behind himself.

The room was mint green, and had some balloons and puppies on the wall. There was a clear crib in the corner. 'We'll need two more of those' Sara said nodding to the direction of the crib. Gil just smiled and nodded. The curtains were open and toed back with just a piece of thin rope. The bed was a small typical hospital bed and there was a birthing ball in the far left corner of the room by the window.

Sara and Gil had been in the room around 20 minutes. Sara had changed into the hospital gown and they had just been talking. Gil had taken up residency in the big comfy chair while Sara had taken to the birthing ball and was lightly bouncing on it. Dr Cullen walked in with a clipboard and another doctor. 'Miss Sidle, Mr Grissom, this is Dr Wood she is a trainee doctor and we were wondering if you would mind her being involved in the birth of your babies' Dr Cullen asked.

'No that's fine' Sara said smiling at both the Doctors.

'Great well I have a few questions for you first'

'Okay' Sara said

'When was the last time you ate anything'

'About 5pm yesterday' Sara said.

'Good, and when was the last time you drank anything'

'Same time'

'Have you had any problems since we last saw each other, any bleeding, cramps etc?'

'No nothing, but there is definitely a fight for space going on in there' Sara said

'I can imagine' Dr Wood said

'That's all the questions I have, now could you pop up onto the bed for me, and ill examine you'

Sara did as she was asked.

Dr Cullen spent the next few minutes feeling the abdomen and talking their heart beats.

'Everything seems fine, I'll just an ultrasound' He put the wand to her abdomen and moved it around a few times in order to get a clear picture of all the babies' Everything seems fine, however, baby C is at the incorrect position for a natural birth, but given that this is triplets we would expect that, so we will have to give you a caesarean section'. Dr Cullen said

'That's fine; we had always thought that it was going to be a caesarean so that is fine'

'I'm glad to hear it, now I will need to see if you are dilated at all' Dr Cullen said. 'Of course I could get a qualified female doctor to do it if you wish' Dr Cullen offered being aware of the circumstances surrounding the pregnancy. Sara looked at Gil and Gil just smiled. She knew that he was happy with whatever she decided.

'That won't be necessary you can do it' Sara said looking at the doctor.

'Would you prefer it if I was to wait outside' Dr Wood asked.

'No you're okay to stay if you wish to' Sara replied

'Well then let's get started. This will be a little uncomfortable' Dr Cullen said.

Said placed her feet in the stirrups and lay back with Gil holding her hand, and placing his head to hers. She was aware of him talking to her but she was too busy trying to take her mind off what Dr Cullen was doing. She could feel him hitting her cervix and the words 'little' and 'uncomfortable' didn't even begin to cut it. Finally Dr Cullen was done and he removed the latex glove and threw it in the medical disposal bin and took his clipboard. I am pleased to say that if we weren't inducing you would more that likely go into labour soon anyway as you are 1 ½ cm dilated'

'That's great' Gil said'

'Yes it is although we will still induce you to get things moving more swiftly. Dr Wood can you go and get the appropriate medicine and equipment for me to numb Miss Sidle' Dr Cullen asked.

Dr Wood left the room and returned a few minutes later pushing a trolley of equipment. Now Miss Sidle I will need to inject these via the small of your back, so could you please turn to the side this will numb the area below your chin ready for the C-Section. Sara turned so she was facing Gil and held his hand. She sucked in air when the needle went in. 'its okay honey, it will be over in a few seconds' Gil said reassuring her and holding her hand.

'There we go' Dr Cullen said removing the needle. 'All done'

'Now I will give it a few minutes to kick in and then I will get Dwain to wheel you too surgery.

'Can I be awake for the delivery' Sara asked.

'I'm so sorry, I forgot to mention that didn't I'

'Yes you can be awake, and if you are then Mr Grissom can come in as well and be by you side for the delivery. I should warn you that the theatre will be full because there are 3 babies and 4-5 people pew baby as well as yourself, the surgeons and the anaesthetist' Dr Cullen said.

'That's a lot of people' Sara said joking. 'But yes, I would like to be awake and I would like Gil in there with me please'

'Of course, if that's what you want and Gil is okay with that'

Gil pulled his eyes away from Sara to look at the doctor and answer his question 'Of course I will be there' he said smiling.

At that point Dwain arrived at the door with another porter.

'Hello Dwain, William, could you escort Miss Sidle and Mr Grissom to theatre 2 and get Mr Grissom scrubbed up please'

'Of course' Dwain said. 5 minutes later they were both scrubbed up and ready to go in.]

'This is it isn't it' Gil said.

'Yes' she said smiling up at him from her hospital bed.

'The beginning of the rest of our lives' Gil said.

_**What do you think? I'm not sure whether I liked this chapter; I think I dragged it on for too long. Anyway, Gil and Sara are finally here, the day that they thought would never come, what will happen next. Please review and tell me what you want to happen and what you think will happen. I have no idea when I will update but I promise as soon as I have time I will update. I was wondering, as I don't have much time, would you prefer little chapters every couple of weeks or one big chapter every month, please let me know in a review and I will see what my readers want. Thanks for reading it. Love you all =] 3 **_


	21. Happy Birthday?

_**HAPPY EASTER GUYS! Here is a little Easter Present for you! I hope you like it.**_

**Chapter 21 – Happy Birthday**

"Miss Sidle you will feel some tugging from your abdomen, but you shouldn't feel any pain" Dr Cullen said as he looked around the blue sheet blocking Sara and Gil's view from her abdomen.

"Okay" Sara said. Gil was holding her hand and stroking her forehead. He was smiling at her, and Sara was smiling back and trying to keep her breathing under control.

"Okay Miss Sidle, we are going to deliver the first baby now" Dr Cullen said. A few nurses moved towards the bed as to receive the baby and take him or her to the scales for weighing and to be checked over.

"Whoa" Sara said as she winced.

"Honey?" Gil asked concerned.

"It's okay it was just her waters" Dr Cullen said.

"It was warmer than I expected" Sara said.

"The head is emerging now" Dr Cullen said.

Sara and Gil smiled at each other then.

Sara felt a lot of tugging coming from her stomach as Dr Cullen was attempting to deliver her baby.

"You're about to become a mum" Gil said.

"I know" Sara said smiling.

Gil leant forward from his seat to kiss Sara on the lips. Their kiss was broken by the sound of a newborns cry. Dr Cullen cut the baby's umbilical cord.

The next thing Sara new, the baby was on her chest and still crying.

"Congratulations Miss Sidle, Baby C is here and you have a daughter" Dr Cullen announced.

The baby was covered in bloody and still had some of the mucus residue on her, but to Sara and Gil she was absolutely perfect. Her face was still wrinkled because of her crying.

"Hey" Sara said laughing, she burst into tears.

"She's beautiful" Sara whispered as she turned to look at Gil. She noticed he had tears in his eyes as well with one escaped tear running down his left cheek. Gil had one hand on Sara's forehead and the other of his daughters back.

"She's stunning" Gil said looking at her and stroking her back. "Just like her mother".

By now the newborn had stopped crying and was sucking on her fist. Her eyes were now open and were focusing on nothing in particular. She had stunning blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

"Somebody's hungry" Sara laughed looking at her new daughter.

"Urm Miss Sidle" a nurse said. "We need to take her for a few minutes to check her over"

"Oh Okay" Sara kissed her on the head "Bye baby" She said as she handed her baby to the nurse.

"She's amazing Sara" Gil said.

"I know, she's beautiful" Sara replied wiping tears from her eyes.

"Were going to deliver your next baby now Miss sidle" Dr Cullen said. The tugging in her abdomen began again. "Here comes baby A" Dr Cullen said. The baby's legs came out first this time. Dr Cullen pulled the baby's legs and carefully helped the baby's head to emerge out of the uterus and abdomen. "Baby is here" Dr Cullen said. "You have a baby boy this time" He said as he cut her umbilical cord.

"I have a son" Gil said, as he started to cry again. He leant forward again and kissed Sara on the lips. When they separated from the kiss the baby was placed onto Sara's chest, just like her daughter was only a few minutes ago.

"He's beautiful" Gil said as he kissed his sons head while holding his hand. The baby's hand tightened and gripped around Gil's middle finger.

"Like Father and Son" Sara said smiling at both of her 'boys'. Gil smiled at her still with tears in his eyes.

"Baby B's head is now on its way out miss sidle" Dr Cullen informed. "Nurse could you take Baby A so I have Miss Sidle can hold her new baby"

"Certainly Doctor" a nurse with blonde hair said. She took the baby out of Sara's arms and took him to be measured and weighed like his sister.

"Here she comes" Dr Cullen said.

"She?" Gil questioned.

"Yes" Dr Cullen said smiling under his mask.

"We have another daughter" Sara and Gil said as they both started crying happy tears.

"Dr Mason could you please assist me, I can't seem to get her head out" Dr Cullen said.

"Is something wrong" Sara asked.

"I don't know, I can't seem to get her head out" Dr Cullen responded.

"She will be okay won't she" Gil said.

"I'm just trying to get her head out"

"Doctor, you didn't answer my question"

"All right lets open the abdomen up further"

"Dr Cullen please answer my question"

"That's it, now use that to stretch it open further" Dr Cullen said still ignoring Gil.

"FOR GOD SAKE ANSWER ME" Gil shouted at him.

Mr Cullen stopped what he was doing to look at him.

The only sound was Sara's heart machine that was picking up frequency as she got anxious of the fate of her baby.

"I honestly don't know, for seem reason she isn't coming out and I don't know why. I'm going my best"

"Oh God" Sara said.

Gil looked at her as she began to cry.

"It's going to be okay, they'll get her out, don't worry"

"Oh No" Dr Cullen Said. "She has the umbilical cord wrapped around her neck"

"Please say she's okay" Gil said

"She's blue" Dr Cullen replied "And she's not breathing"

"Please save her, please save my angel" Sara begged the doctors and nurses. "She can't die"

Gil was watching as Dr Cullen Cut the cord and unwrapped it from around her neck. Dr Cullen started to get the fluid out of the baby's lungs.

"She's still not breathing" Dr Cullen said shaking his head.

Gil looked down to see Sara had tears streaming down her face. He grabbed her hand and held on as tight as possible. He didn't know what to say so he just held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"She's still not breathing" Dr Cullen said.

"What's her pulse" a nurse asked.

It was a few moments before he responded. Gil presumed this was due to him taking her heart rate.

"It's really weak"

By now Dr Cullen had took the baby to the 'bed' for the baby to be weighed.

"Get me a heart monitor" Dr Cullen ordered.

A few seconds later, she was connected to a heart monitor.

"Her pulse is to low" He continued trying to give her mouth-to-mouth in order to get her breathing again.

"Gil" Sara said. "I can't lose her"

"I know, neither can I. Just keep hoping. She's a fighter like her mother" Gil said reassuring her.

That was when the sound of the machine remained constant.

"She's flat-lined" Dr Cullen shouted.

**Hey, I hope you liked it. This is as much as a cliff-hanger for me as it is for you! I don't even know whether she is going to survive haha. What do you think? Get Reviewing. Also if you haven't already told me. Would you prefer a small update ever couple of weeks, or a big chapter every month?**


	22. Please Save My Angel

_**Thanks to all of you who gave me a review on my last chapter. Well the 6 weeks holiday is finally here so I have no revising to do, or Harry Potter films to look forward to(so sad that my childhood has officially ended now) so I am going to update as much as possible during the holidays. So here is the next chapter. **_

That was when the sound of the machine remained constant.

"She's flat-lined" Dr Cullen shouted.

**Chapter 22 – Please Save My Angel**

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sara and Gil. All they could here was the frantic rushing around of the Doctors and nurses as they tried to save their daughter. The room seemed to be darker than it was a couple of minutes ago. Was this because of the tears in their eyes, or because the atmosphere of the room just made the room appear darker? Neither Sara nor Gil seemed to know the answer to that question.

"Charge to 180" Sara heard Dr Cullen shout. "Clear...shocking" She could hear the paddles shocking her daughter's tiny fragile body as they tried to shock life into her.

"No output" A nurse said

"Charge again to 180" Dr Cullen said. "Clear...shocking"

"Still no output" the nurse repeated.

'Please, Please, Please, don't let her die' Sara though over and over inside her head.

"Charge to 200 this time" Dr Cullen said. "Clear...Shocking"

"Still no output"

By this point Gil was holding onto Sara's head so tightly his knuckles were turning white, he couldn't bring himself to look at Sara because he couldn't tear his eyes away from the limp body that was his newborn daughter. He had tears trickling down his cheek as he looked at the Doctors trying to revive his youngest child. She looked so helpless, so vulnerable. This was the worst pain Gil had ever felt. That was his daughter on that table and he could do nothing to help her. Wasn't it his job to save her, protect, ensure no harm ever came to her? Here she is less that 2 minutes old and he's already failed. Gil felt like the biggest failure in the world. The distant sounds of the paddles being used were all that Gil could hear. All he wanted to do was run from the room and never look back, but he knew he couldn't leave Sara or his three children to meet their fate on their own. He knew his responsibility was here by Sara's side and to raise the babies with her, the best way they could.

"Still no output" a nurse repeated again. "Maybe we should call it"

"NO" Gil shouted. "Don't you DARE give up on my daughter?"

"Mr Grissom, it's too late, it's been to long" Dr Cullen said.

Sara burst into shrieking sobs.

"Do you have children doctor?" Gil asked him.

"Yes I have two sons"

"If that was one of your sons their on that table would you just give up?"

Gil stared Dr Cullen down.

After a moment Dr Cullen looked at the baby's body and simply said "Charge to 220". He looked at Gil who said 'thank you', and ordered everyone to 'clear'.

"Shocking"

"Still no output" the nurse repeated.

"Come on little one...Charge again...clear...shocking"

"We have a heartbeat!" the nurse said sounding surprised but relieved at the same time. "We're bath into sinus rhythm" the nurse said.

"Alright then, let's get her to ITU and keep her warm and monitor her. I want you to keep OBS on her every 10 minutes" Dr Cullen said as a nurse placed her into a trolley and wheeled her through the theatre doors down the corridor.

Dr Cullen walked back to Sara and asked for all the equipment needed to stitch her up.

"Thank You" Sara said

"You're welcome, but she's not out of the woods yet, we'll keep an eye on her but I'm afraid she's still really weak"

"You did you're best that all we ask of you" Gil said

It took Dr Cullen 10 minutes to stitch Sara's surgical cut up and dress the wound.

"Nurse, could you take her to a private side room please. I think there's on in corridor 3" Dr Cullen said.

"Thank you" Sara said again.

"You're welcome, I will come and visit you in a little while just to see how you are getting on" Dr Cullen said.

"Nurse Can I see my children" Sara asked from her hospital bed in her room.

"I can bring you, Baby A and Baby C, but I'm afraid Baby B is still in an incubator but we will allow you to see her later on this afternoon" the nurse said.

"Ok" Sara said smiling at her. "Is she doing ok?"

"The last time I checked she was still really weak but slowly improving. A specialist paediatric doctor has been asked to see her just to check her over, but I don't think she has been seen yet" the nurse replied. "I will just go and get your babies for you"

"Thank you" Sara and Gil both said together.

"How are you feeling?" Gil asked Sara sitting down on the end of her bed and taking her hand once the nurse had gone.

"I feel ok, just a bit of discomfort on my stomach but I'm just glad that they are all doing ok"

"We're going to have our hands full with that son of ours" Gil laughed. "Did you hear the pair of lungs he had on him?" he smiled.

Sara and Gil just sat talking for somewhat 10 minutes before the doors opened and two nurses pushed in two babies in their cribs.

"Miss Sidle, Mr Grissom, here are your new editions to your family" the blonde nurse at the front said wheeling the cribs next to Sara's bed.

Gil stood up off the bed and walked around to see his little bundle's of joy.

"We'll leave you alone for a while, if you need anything just press the little button on your wall and we'll come and see you" the other nurse said as she turned to leave.

Sara leant over on her side as far as her stitches would let her to see her babies.

"Do you want to hold one" Gil asked Sara. Sara looked terrified of the thought. Gil just laughed. "You'll be fine" he said picking up the baby in the blue blanket and walked around to the other side of the bed to hand him to Sara. He placed his son into his mother's arms and smiled at them both.

"Do I look okay" Sara asked Gil.

"You look like a mother" Gil said as his moved in to kiss her forehead.

15 minutes later and Gil was holding their daughter and Sara was still holding their son.

"I still can't believe that we're parents" Sara said smiling at her daughter sucking Gil's finger.

"I know, it just feels so surreal" he replied.

"If you told me 1 year ago that I would be a father I would have laughed at you" he said smiling at his daughter.

"If you would have told me 1 year ago that I would be hear with you, engaged with you and have three children I would have laughed at you" Sara said, topping Gil's remark.

Gil just stared at Sara and simply said "I love you"

"I love you too"

3 hours later and the babies were back in their cribs in the baby room and Sara was just waking up from a nap as Dr Cullen walked in.

"Miss Sidle, Mr Grissom" He said as he closed the door behind him. "How is everything, are you're stitches okay"

"Yes everything is fine, as nurse came in and checked her stitches while she was sleeping" Gil replied.

"How's how youngest daughter is she okay"

Dr Cullen's face dropped a little.

"What's happened" Gil said seeing this.

"The doctor that saw your daughter is on his way down as we speak and he said he would like to discuss it with you both"

"Discuss what" Sara said. "Is she still alive?"

"Oh yes yes, she's still alive, but there have been some problems that have arisen" Dr Cullen said.

Just then a door opened and a tall, skinny, brunette female Doctor walked in.

"Mr Grissom, Miss Sidle?" the doctor said, forming it as a question.

"Yes" Sara simply said.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Granger and I've come to discuss the health of your baby"

"What's happened is she okay" Gil asked.

"I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you regarding your youngest daughter"

Sara and Gil just froze where they were, staring at the doctor but not really registering what they were looking at.

"I'm afraid that due to the umbilical cord being wrapped so tightly around your daughter's neck it starved her brain of oxygen. This left her mildly brain damaged. However, when the Dr Cullen, Dr Mason and the nurses were trying to restart your daughter's heart, and clear her airways she was 'dead' for longer than 5 minutes. This has left her with no brain activity at all. The only thing that is keeping her alive, are the machines that she is connected to" Dr Granger said.

Dr Cullen hung his head and had a look on his face that showed nothing but sorrow and sadness.

"You mean she is completely brain dead, she will never wake up" Sara said not wanted to hear the answer.

"I'm afraid so, yes" Dr Granger clarified.

"Oh my god" Sara said putting her hand to her mouth and sobbing. Gil also broke down and hung his head into his hands.

"I'm so sorry" Dr Cullen said placing a box of tissues onto Sara's bed. Nobody touched them.

Gil moved to Sara and wrapped his arms around her neck and head and held her as they both cried.

"What does this mean" Gil said after a few seconds and looked at Dr Cullen and Dr Granger.

"It means that we have to turn the life-support monitor off" Sara said through sobs.

"I'm afraid so, it would be the kindest thing to do"

"I want to hold her as she dies, I want to kiss her and cuddle her, I've never even held her yet" Sara said with tears strongly pouring from her eyes now.

"Of course, we can arrange that" Dr Cullen said.

"When" Gil asked referring to 'when do we turn it off"

"I think the sooner we do, the easier it will be for you but you can take as much time as you need to say goodbye, we will not rush you" Dr Granger said.

"I want to do it tonight at sunset" Sara said

Gil just looked at Sara but didn't question her specific choice.

"Okay, we take you down to see her in a little while and you can sit with her before you decide it is time" Dr Cullen said. "We'll leave you on your own for a bit and when you're ready to see her just press the little buzzer and a nurse will come to take you down"

Dr Cullen and Dr Granger both left the room. Sara was trying to not completely break down and Gil was trying to be strong for both of them.

"Why her, why our little angel" Sara asked looking at Gil.

_**So what do you think? I had a little tear in my eye writing that :'( I really hope you like it. I'm hoping the next chapter will be a real tear jerker so I'm going to really plan for it. I really hope you liked this chapter and I have already chosen the name for one of the babies but I like a name that one of my reviewers sent me in a review so I'm contemplating using that same as well. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I think that I will update either later on tonight tomorrow, or Wednesday (Won't be Tuesday as I am out all day).**_


	23. Fly Away Angel

_**Thank-You so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I hope this chapter is as emotional as I wanted it to be. I hope you enjoy it as much as you possible can given the circumstances 3 Warning: You might need tissues, don't say I didn't warn you.**_

"Why her, why our little angel" Sara asked looking at Gil.

**Chapter 23 – Fly Away Angel 3**

The question hung in the air for what seemed like forever. Gil didn't have an answer. How could he answer? He always knew that when he said 'sorry for your loss' to the relatives of victims it didn't count for much, but now he knew that it didn't stand for anything at all. It wasn't going to bring their angel back, it wasn't going to make them happy again, and it wouldn't do anything. They were just empty words with no meaning or support in them at all.

"I want to see our daughter Gil, I want to spend as much time as we can with her while she's still here with us and we can touch her" Sara said through her tears. He didn't speak because he knew that if he did he would completely break down. He just nodded and walked around the bed to press the buzzer to call the nurse.

"Gil, what are we going to do" Sara asked. Gil still didn't feel up to talking. "Gil please talk to me, I've already lost somebody I loved today, don't make me lose another"

Gil looked up at her statement to see her with a terrified expression on her face

"I sorry Sara, but I don't know" Gil sobbed. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. He held her hand and pulled her head down to his shoulder and cradled it with his hand.

"I don't even know where to begin" Sara said. "I don't know how I should be reacting"

"There is no right or wrong way. We've just lost a baby, nobody is going to judge you for how you react" Gil said.

The nurse pushed the door open and poked her head around the door.

"Is there something I can help you with" she asked politely.

"We would like to go and see our daughter but I can't walk because of my stitches" Sara replied.

"Of course, I will just fetch a wheelchair for you" she said as she left the room.

"Are you sure about this" Gil asked

"We have less than 3 hours to sit with her Gil before we have to switch the machine off. Every second is precious; I don't want her to be on her own any longer than she has to be".

"Of course" Gil said as the nurse came back.

He helped the nurse help Sara into the wheelchair and they left the room quietly and made their way down the corridor past the baby room and down to the ITU.

"Are you ready" the nurse asked Sara and Gil?

"Ready! How can I be ready, my daughter is in there and we are going to turn her life support machine off in only a few hours, I will never be ready!" Gil nearly shouted at her.

The nurse understood what he meant. She just apologised and swiped her card on the door to open the door and let them in. She pushed them to the furthest wall where the incubator was with their daughter inside it.

"You can touch her if you want, but I'm afraid you won't be able to hold her until later on when we turn the machines off" the nurse said. "Is there anything I can get for you?" She asked pulling a screen around the incubator to give them some privacy. Sara and Gil just shook their heads.

Sara looked into the incubator where a tiny little baby was lying...her baby...her daughter. She looked so defenceless, vulnerable, and peaceful. There were tubes coming out of her body. There was the ventilator that was pushing air into her lungs, and a heart machine helping to keep her heart beating and too monitor her heart rate. Sara opened the tiny door on the side and reached her hand through to hold her daughters hand.

"She's so tiny" Gil said in-between sobs

"I know" Sara said "Her skin feels so delicate and warm"

Gil opened the door the other side and reached through to hold their daughters other hand.

"Hello angel, we're your mummy and daddy" Sara said. Gil smiled. "We want you to know that you are very much loved, and you will always be much loved" she continued starting to cry even harder. "We have waited so long to meet you, and now that we have met you I'm so glad that we have. Every second we waited to meet you was worth the wait, and I would do it...all over...again...if it meant that...I could change...what...happened...I love you so much..." Sara couldn't continue anymore, her tears were flooding down her cheeks; she had a lump in her throat. Gil reached his hand over the incubator and gestured for Sara's hand. She gave it to him.

"Two of my three special girls" Gil said still crying holding both their hands.

They sat in silent together holding their daughter's hand and just talking to her, and telling her how special she was and how loved she was.

Dr Cullen walked in at 6:00pm just liked Sara requested.

"Are you ready to turn the machine off" Dr Cullen asked.

Sara looked at Gil and then they looked at their daughter and nodded.

"I'll get the nurse to come and disconnect some of the wires and then you can hold her as she passes away" Dr Cullen said.

Gil and Sara held each other as they watched the nurse take some of the wires out of their daughter's body.

"She's ready now. Just tell me when and I'll turn the monitor off"

"Will she die straight away" Sara asked.

"No she'll have a few minutes left after I turn the machine off" Dr Cullen said.

Sara nodded and looked at Gil.

"We're ready" Gil said not taking his eyes of their daughter.

Dr Cullen moved to the back of the life support machine and flipped the switch. All the monitors shut down at the same time. There was no beeping of the heart machine, so air being pushed by the ventilator, no sound, nothing at all. The nurse had pulled the last wire out of her and picked her up and placed her gently in Sara's arms.

"We'll give you some privacy. I'll be back to check her in a few minutes" Dr Cullen said leaving with the nurse.

"Hey angel, you can let go now. You don't need to suffer anymore or fight, you can let go. We love you very much and we don't want you to suffer anymore. We know that you will be okay, and we'll see you again someday." Gil said kissing his daughters cheeks and forehead.

"We just want you to know that we tried so hard to keep you safe and I'm sorry that we couldn't save you but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. If I could trade places with you I would, but I need to take care of your brother and sister. Just remember that we will always love you and no matter where we are or what we do, you will always be right there with us, in our hearts and minds. We love you so much angel" Sara said. "Do you want to know why I chose sunset as the time to switch your machine off? I chose to let you pass at sunset because in my opinion it's the most beautiful time of the day, and I want a beautiful end for a beautiful little girl. So you see that sunset over there, I want you to become the angel that you have always been and fly away into it and have as much fun as you want. I don't want you to worry about us because we will be okay, because we know that you are happy in heaven having fun, playing, laughing and smiling down at us. Like your dad said you can let go now baby. We love you so much; you will always be in our mind and hearts. We will see you again someday soon, so I won't say goodbye because it's not goodbye at all. This is only the beginning.

Gil looked at Sara and then at his daughter and started to sing to her.

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are,

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky,

Twinkle, Twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are"

"I think she's gone" Sara said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"I know what we should call her" Gil said.

"What?" Sara said

"Angel" Gil replied. Sara laughed a little.

"That's what I thought. Our beautiful, happy, precious little angel". Sara said looking at their daughter.

_**I don't know about you guys but I'm crying my eyes out here haha. I think I got a bit too emotionally involved in this story. We've got the funeral to do yet as well: S that is going to be a real tear jerker. I really hope you liked this chapter. I won't say I had fun writing it because I didn't particularly but I hope you somewhat enjoyed reading it. There will be happy times in the future so please stick with it. I don't think there will be more than 5 chapters left though but I will see where the story takes me, there may be a few more. Please review with what you think of this chapter. Did you cry? I was hoping that you would cry or at least shed a tear: D **_


	24. Naming and Planning

_**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a few weeks but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it**_

**Chapter 24 – Naming and Planning**

The next few days seemed to pass Sara and Gil in a blur. All they wanted to do was to curl up unto a ball and mourn the loss of their youngest daughter; Angel, but they knew that they had two more children needing the love and attention that only a parent could. If it weren't for their son and daughter they didn't know what they would have done. They were the only things making them wake up the morning and carry on. Naming them had been hard as they couldn't keep their minds of Angel long enough to think of any names for them.

"I want to call our daughter Laura after my mum" Sara said. "She always tried to do the best by me and my brother and protect us from my dad and his violent behaviour; I just wish she was here to see her grandchildren"

Gil looked at his daughter and whispered 'Perfect'.

Sara smiled. "Would you like to pick her middle name?"

Gil spent a few moments thinking whilst looking at his daughter and said 'Rose'.

Sara looked at him and smiled, I love it. 'You can't get more beautiful than a Rose in full bloom'

"Laura Rose Sidle" Gil said.

"NO!" Sara half shouted at him. "Laura Rose Grissom" Gil had the biggest grin on his face ever.

"Are you sure?" Gil asked still grinning like an idiot

"100%" Sara said smiling

"Now for my little-man" Gil said picking him up out of the hospitals cot. "What do we call you?" Gil said looking at him. "Any idea's mommy?" Gil said looking at Sara. Sara just smiled at her new name.

"You name him, I named Laura" Sara said.

"I like Eleazar" said Gil looking at Sara. "I know it's really old-fashioned but I love it. I mean we can change it if you want"

"It's perfect Gil! I love that name. Out little Eleazar" Said Sara

"You can pick his middle name as I picked his first name" Gil said.

Sara thought for a few minutes. "Mason" she simply said.

"Eleazar Mason Grissom" Gil said. "Perfect" he said smiling.

"Welcome to the world Laura Rose Grissom and Eleazar Mason Grissom" Sara said.

They finally got Laura and Eleazar home and settled into their new environment and tried to carry on with their life as best as they could giving the circumstances. There were always things there to remind them that something wasn't right and that something was missing. There were one too many cots, one too many buggies, one too many of everything. For most parents, leaving the hospital with the newborn babies is a joyous occasion but when you have to leave the hospital with one baby missing it is the worst pain.

"I don't want to leave her here all on her own" Sara said the day they left the hospital with their new children.

"I know neither do I but we have two children to raise and care for and the hospital isn't the best place to do that" Gil said trying to soothe her.

After they had been home for 2 days, Sara and Gil agreed that they needed to start planning Angel's funeral. They didn't know where to begin though. How do you even start to think about burying your daughter who you had only known for a few short hours before she died? Nothing they chose was ever going to be good enough because she was too perfect for everything that the funeral parlours had to offer. They had to choose the coffin, the church, the hymns, Gil and Sara didn't even know where to start. They had a local vicar come round to attempt to help them and guide them along the right path in terms of the funeral. He suggested the best service and hymns to go for during the funeral. He eventually helped Sara and Gil settle for a traditional emotional service that they thought was the very best for their daughter.

"I don't know how I can do this" Sara said on the morning of their daughter's funeral.

"Neither do I but this is the day that we say goodbye to our special Angel and set her free" Gil said. "It doesn't matter what happens she will always be a part of us and we will never stop loving her"

Gil and Sara were both dressed in smart, respectable, black clothing and were awaiting the hearse to arrive carrying their daughter. Laura and Eleazar were both dressed and were tucked into their prams and ready for Catherine to pick them up and take them to the church. They were both sleeping completely unaware of the events that were unfolding around them. Sara wished she could just sleep through the day and awake to find this had all been a nightmare. Of course that was never going to happen, this was real, this was reality and they had to get through this.

The hearse eventually arrived and Sara and Gil walked outside hand-in-hand fighting the tears that threatened to spill over their eyes. They were welcomed by neighbours and friends. Nick and Greg were both their dressed all in black. Even some of the day-shift was there. Gil found himself thinking that the day-shift was going to be shorthanded but snapped himself out of it. This was his daughter's funeral his thought should be entirely on that. Catherine had collected Eleazar and Laura 10 minutes ago and had put them into her car and had gone to the church ahead of time so she could meet them there.

"It's so tiny" Sara said as she looked into the hearse to see the tiniest coffin she had ever seen surrounded by flowers spelling out 'Angel'. "This isn't right Gil; no child should die before their parents"

"I know dear but just remember that she happy now and she's safe" Gil said.

Tears started to trickle down her face. Although she promised herself she wouldn't cry till she at least got to the church she couldn't care at all about the tears. All she could feel was her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing her daughter again. They both climbed into the hearse and sat as close to each other as they could never letting go of each-others hands.

-They arrived at the church 17 minutes and 32 minutes later. Sara had counted ever minute and every second in her head. It took that long to get from her happy, warm, family home to the place where they were going to bury their daughter and leave her there. It was the most heart-breaking moment of her life. Sara just stood there looking as Gil and Nick lifted up Angel's body ready to carry into the church. Gil walked forward and Nick followed his lead. Sara followed not far behind ready to say goodbye to her daughter for the last time.

_**So that is it for this chapter. I know its short but I wanted to update but didn't have a lot of time so I thought I would just do this little update. I hope you like it, and I hope you like the names. I did use a couple of your suggestions that you either emailed me or review them to me. Please review this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible. Love you guys Laura =] xx**_


	25. Goodbye my Angel

_**Thanks to the aninom, TessTrueHeart and Edge 15684 for reviewing my last chapter it meant a lot. I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. So here is the next chapter. WARNING: You may need tissues **_

_**Chapter 25 – Goodbye our Angel**_

As Sara entered the church she could hear the piano playing the tune to 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. The church was a very small traditional church with a lot of character. Sara chose this church because the scenery was beautiful and the cemetery was well looked after. She wanted only the best for her daughter. She could see Catherine, Warrick and Greg sitting at the front. Greg was holding Laura in his arms whilst Catherine attempted to soothe Eleazar. At the very front of the church were candles and pictures of Sara and Gil holding their daughters hand as she lay in the Intensive Care Unit, and one taken shortly after she died as she lay in Gil's arms. Sara felt a tear trickle down her cheek at the memory of that day.

Sara always thought that the only time she would have to walk down the aisle would be when she married Grissom. This made the pain hurt even more at the thought that her daughter would never be able to be her bridesmaid and watch her parents get married. It seemed to take a lifetime for Sara to follow the coffin down the aisle but she eventually reached the front of the church and took a seat next to Greg as Gil laid the coffin at the front with Nick. Gil and Nick both then joined them on the front bench as the vicar stood up.

"We are gathered here to say farewell to Angel Hope Grissom and to commit her into the hands of God" the Vicar began. "Death of a loved one is always a cause for mourning. However, when a baby dies, there is a sadness that goes beyond normal grief. We are programmed to expect that the old outlive the young. When a person who has lived a full life passes away, there is a sense that everything is as it should be. When a baby passes, who has not even has the chance to experience life, her death seems meaningless. If she was meant to die so soon why did she even come into the world? Only God can answer this question, only God knows why this baby was needed back into heaven" The vicar took a short pause and then continued. "Now let us pray" the vicar said as he lowered his head to look at the floor and shut his eyes. "Lord our God; you are the source of life. In you we live and move and have our being. Keep us in life and death in your love, and, by you grace, lead us to your kingdom, through your Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord." Once the vicar had finished saying the prayer, the congregation simply said 'Amen' and opened their eyes. "There are now a few people who wish to read a few poems out so I will allow them to say them. Nick was the first to stand up and walk to the front of the church.

"This is a poem that myself, and Warrick wrote for you from the point of view of Angel" Nick said as he unfolded the piece of paper.

"**Time has taken me from you, ****  
****Although not very far.****  
****I'll be watching through the sunshine ****  
****And through the brightest star. **

**I'll be watching all of you, ****  
****From the heavens up above. ****  
****So take good care of each other ****  
****And carry all my love.**

**If you're ever wondering ****  
****If I'm there, here's where you can start.****  
****Take a look inside yourself****  
****Deep within your heart.**

**I'll always be your baby, ****  
****Your child (grandchild), your best friend.****  
****So anytime you need me, ****  
****Close your eyes I'm back again."**

Nick finished and looked up. He could see Sara and Gil smiling through tear stained cheeks. "Thank-You guys for that its perfect and it means a lot" Gil said and Nick looked at him.

"You're welcome" they all said. "I think Cath has something she wants to say as well" Nick said as he walked to sit down. As Catherine stood up she placed Eleazar into Nick's arms and walked to the front.

"This is also a poem that I wrote myself" Catherine said.

**"The world may never notice**  
**If a Snowdrop doesn't bloom,**  
**Or even pause to wonder**  
**If the petals fall too soon.**  
**But every life that ever forms,**  
**Or ever comes to be,**  
**Touches the world in some small way**  
**For all eternity.**

**The little one we long for**  
**Was swiftly here and gone.**  
**But the love that was then planted**  
**Is a light that still shines on.**  
**And though our arms are empty,**  
**Our hearts know what to do.**  
**Every beating of our hearts**  
**Says that we do love you."**

Catherine looked up to see that Gil was hugging Sara who was beginning to cry quite strongly. "Catherine that was beautiful thank you very much" Sara said whilst trying to hold back any more tears that threatened to spill over. "You're welcome" Catherine said. "I'd like to say something now" said Greg as he stood up, handed Eleazar to Warrick and took a piece of paper out of his top pocket. "This poem is from Angel's point of view as though she is talking to all of us"

**"When tomorrow starts without me**  
**and I am not here to see,**  
**if the sun should rise**  
**and find your eyes all**  
**filled with tears for me.**  
**I wish so much you wouldn't cry**  
**the way you did today,**  
**while thinking of the**  
**many things we didn't get to say.**  
**I know how much you love me,**  
**as much as I love you,**  
**and each time you think of me**  
**I know you'll miss me too.**  
**But when tomorrow starts without me,**  
**please try to understand,**  
**that an angel came and called my name**  
**and took me by the hand."**

"That was amazing Greg" Said Gil. After they all said their thanks. Gil decided it was time for him to stand up and say the poem he had been working on all week. "I have wrote two poems but they will never be anywhere near perfect for out little Angel because words cannot describe how much pain me and Sara are in but I just wanted Angel to know a little bit about how we feel"

"**Your time was not now**  
**You were not meant for me**  
**A soul to look after**  
**A child not to be**  
**You were a gift **  
**From the lord up above**  
**A gift of an angel **  
**Given with love**  
**You were so tired **  
**Of life not yet had**  
**An angel in waiting**  
**You left us so sad**  
**But I am so grateful**  
**For the time we were given**  
**And I know that you watch us **  
**With the other angels in heaven."**

"And I wrote this one also" Gil said before he began.

"**When God calls little children to dwell with him above,  
We mortals sometimes question the wisdom of His love.  
For no heartache compares with the death of one small child,  
Who does so much to make our world seem wonderful and mild.  
Perhaps God tires of calling the aged to his fold,  
So He picks a rosebud, before it can grow old.**

**God knows how much we need them,**  
**and so He takes but a few**  
**To make the land of heaven**  
**more beautiful to view.**  
**Believing this is difficult**  
**still somehow we must try,**  
**The saddest word mankind knows**  
**will always be "Goodbye."**  
**So when a little child departs,**  
**we who are left behind**  
**Must realize God loves children,**  
**its just that angels are hard to find."**

"Sleep tight little Angel, mommy and me will love you forever" Gil said as he began to cry. He decided to sit down. Sara got up and walked towards the front of the church. Sara already knew this was going to be hard enough so she decided to start as quickly as possible before she broke down. "I have a few poems that I have written and would like to read aloud"

**"I thought of you and closed my eyes  
And prayed to God today.  
I asked what makes a Mother  
And I know I heard him say.  
A Mother has a baby  
This we know is true.'**

**But God, can you be a Mother  
When your baby's not with you?  
Yes, you can, He replied  
With confidence in His voice  
I give many women babies  
When they leave is not their choice.  
Some I send for a lifetime  
And others for a day.  
And some I send to feel your womb  
But there's no need to stay.**

**I just don't understand this, God  
I want my baby here  
He took a breath and cleared His throat  
And then I saw a tear.  
I wish I could show you  
What your child is doing today.  
If you could see your child smile  
With other children and say:  
"We go to earth to learn our lessons  
Of love and life and fear.**

**My Mommy loved me oh so much  
I got to come straight here.  
I feel so lucky to have a Mom  
Who had so much love for me  
I learned my lesson very quickly  
My Mommy set me free.  
I miss my Mommy oh so much  
But I visit her each day.  
When she goes to sleep  
On her pillows where I lay.  
I stroke her hair and kiss her cheek  
And whisper in her ear.  
"Mommy don't be sad today  
I'm your baby and I'm here."**

**So you see my dear sweet one  
Your children are ok  
Your babies are here in My home  
And this is where they'll stay.  
They'll wait for you with Me  
Until your lesson is through.  
And on the day that you come home  
They'll be at the gates for you.**

**So now you see what makes a Mother  
It's the feeling in your heart.  
It's the love you had so much of  
Right from the very start.  
Though some on earth may not realize  
You are a Mother until their time is done.  
They'll be up here with Me one day  
And you know you're the best one!"**

"This following poem is off me and your daddy" Said Sara talking to Angel.

**"At night when we look up to the skies**

**And see a twinkling star,**

**That sparkles brighter than the rest**

**We know that's where you are.**

**Because you're in a special place**

**That's not so far away**

**A place of peace and endless love**

**Where angels dance and play.**

**Little Angel you mean everything**

**But heaven made you free**

**To dance with joy among the clouds**

**For all Eternity."**

"I also wrote this one for Gil because everyone always asks me how I am but very rarely to they ask Gil. I also wanted to thank him for everything he has done over the past few days"

"**It must be very difficult  
To be a man in grief,  
Since "men don't cry" and "men are strong"  
No tears can bring relief.  
It must be very difficult  
To stand up to the test  
And field the calls and visitors  
So I can get some rest.  
They always ask if I'm all right  
And what I'm going through.  
But seldom take his hand and ask,  
"My friend, but how are you?"  
He hears me crying in the night  
And thinks his heart will break.  
He dries my tears and comforts me,  
but "stays strong" for my sake.  
It must be very difficult  
To start each day anew  
And try to be so very brave -  
He lost his baby too."**

"God gave you too us but he missed you so much that he needed you back with him. Angel we will never stop loving you and you will never be forgotten. You will live on in the hearts of all the people whose lives you ever touched._" Sara looked at the tiny coffin and wept._

_"**While we were dreaming of your baby ways,**_

_**God was planning your heavenly days,**_

_**While we wept when we were alone,**_

_**God rejoiced because you were home"**_

"Night Night Angel, until we meet again" Sara said placing her hand on the coffin and walking to take her place next to Gil.

The time came for the coffin to be taken behind the curtain ready to be taken to the cemetery. As the curtain came down the song 'My Immortal' played in the church.

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**  
**Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**  
**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**  
**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**  
**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**  
**And I held your hand through all of these years**  
**But you still have all of me, me, me**

Sara watched as her daughter's coffin disappeared behind the curtain. Knowing that it was the last time she would ever see her daughter broke her heart. Gil and Sara both broke down into hysterical sobs. They were clinging to death as if their life depended on it. They both felt like someone had stabbed them in the heart and was twisting the knife. They had never felt true pain until this happened. All they wanted was their daughter back and that was the one thing they could never have.

10 minutes later they were both stood outside surrounding the grave and the vicar was talking. Sara's legs were shaking and she felt like she was about to collapse to the floor but she knew she had to remain strong for Gil, Eleazar, Rose and even Angel.

"In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the body of Rose Hope Grissom to the peace of the grave and your hands" The priest said. He then made the sign of the cross and let three hand-full's of earth fall onto the coffin, saying: " You gave her life, receive her in your peace and give her, through Jesus Christ, a joyful resurrection" He took a short pause before continuing. Lord God, our Father in heaven, Lord God, the Son, and Saviour of the world, Lord God, the Holy Spirit, have mercy on us. At the moment of death, and on the last day, save us, merciful and gracious Lord God." He made the cross with his hand. "Let us now listen to the words of Holy Scripture that assures us of God's safe-keeping in life and death." After a few passages from the bible it was time to pray.

"Our Father in heaven, we thank you that, through Jesus Christ, you have given us the gift of eternal life. Keep us firm in the faith, that nothing can separate us from your love. When we lose someone who is dear to us, help us to receive your comfort and to share it with one another. We thank you for what you have given us through Angel Hope Grissom. We now entrust ourselves to you, just as we are, with our sense of loss and of guilt, When the time has come, let us depart in peace, and see you face to face, for you are the God of our salvation." After the prayer everyone quietly said 'Amen'

The coffin began to be lowered into the ground and Sara and Gil placed a Lily onto the coffin and 2 teddy bear's; one saying daughter and one saying sister. The coffin reached the bottom of the hole and Sara and Gil just stood there crying. Everyone around them began to walk away to give them some distance. Gil's mother was stood talking with Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Nick and was holding Laura and crying.

Sara looked at the headstone. It was a small one in the shape of a teddy bear. It read:

"**Here lies a special and much loved Daughter and Sister**

**Angel Hope Grissom,**

**Born July 10****th**** 2011, Died July 11****th**** 2011.**

**Until we meet again sweetheart.**

**May you fly with the angel's**

**Always loved, sadly missed.**

_'_**An **_**angel in the book of **__**life wrote**_** down my baby's birth. Then whispered as she closed the book "too beautiful for earth'"**

"She was too young" Sara said.

"I know she was" Gil replied. "She's still with us though all the time, even though we cannot see her".

They stood there for over 30 minutes just talking and crying. Eventually the digger came around to fill the grave in. They watched until the coffin was completely covered before walking away ready to go to the wake.

_**So what did you guys think? I don't know about you but I'm crying. It took me hours to find all the poems and such. I also apologise if any of the funeral sayings are wrong. I do not attend church as I am an atheist and I have only ever attended one funeral so I apologise. I really hope you liked it. Please, Please, Please review. This chapter was so hard and heart breaking for me to write and I would love to know what you think. I won't update until I get at least 155 reviews for this story so please review. They really mean a lot to me and could cheer me up right now lol. Love you all, Laura xxx.**_

_**Also, a few people have asked me but yes they will find out who the father of the babies are.**_

This is the kind of church I pictured whilst writing the chapter:

./imgres?q=st+peter%27s+church+of+england&um=1&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1280&bih=587&tbm=isch&tbnid=NJ0vhfbg7KwAVM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=jKFGDf9DLzMb3M&w=450&h=300&ei=18ddTurNOMXX8gOm1ridAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=964&vpy=250&dur=1417&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=212&ty=108&page=1&tbnh=145&tbnw=213&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0


	26. THE Letter

_**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter. So here is the next one =]**_

**Chapter 26: THE Letter**

After the wake, Sara and Gil simply lay down on the sofa holding Laura and Eleazar as they slept peacefully in their arms, completely unaware of the tragedy that had just ripped through the family.

"They look so sweet" Gil cooed,

"Yeah they do" Sara said smiling. They had grown too weak to cry after days of not eating or sleeping they just didn't seem to have the energy to cry any more.

"I don't know what I'm meant to do now" Sara continued.

"What do you mean" Gil replied looking at her.

"I mean, what am I supposed to do now that one of my children has died. Am I supposed to do something" Sara said looking worried.

"Sara, there is no 'normal' way to behave. How you think you should behave is human instinct, and no-one can tell you that you are wrong" Gil said trying to soothe her worries.

"I'm just scared that I have forgotten something important, that every mother in mourning is supposed to do!"

"Well push those worries out of sight and mind. We have buried Angel, she is at peace and we have two beautiful babies to luck after. If you want to cry, then you can cry no-one is going to think any less of you"

Sara looked into Gil's eyes and smiled.

"I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you right here with me" Sara said and then placed a kiss on his lips.

They lay there for a couple of hours tucked up in each other's arms holding their children casually talking about things that didn't matter.

About a week later, when everything was starting to get back to sense on normality, Sara collected the post of their doormat to discover a letter from the hospital where Rose, Eleazar and Angel were all delivered.

"Gil" Sara shouted

"Shhhhh honey, I've just got them to go back to sleep" Gil said as he pulled the babies door quietly shut behind him. They had been up since 4am with them. If one woke up the other did so getting them to go back to sleep had been a job within itself. "What is it" he continued.

"There's a letter from the hospital"

"What does it say" Gil quizzed.

"I don't know, I'm too scared to open it"

Gil took the letter from her and led her into the living room where they sat down. Gil opened the letter and read over it.

"What's it say" Sara asked biting her lip.

Gil waited a few seconds to read it over properly and then replied. "It says that they are aware of the situation regarding their conception and when they pricked their heel at birth they took swabs ready for the paternity test we requested if we still wanted it"

Sara sighed. Gil stayed silent just looking at Sara.

"What do you want to do?" Sara asked Gil.

"It's up to you, I honestly do not mind" Gil said.

Sara stayed silent for a few minutes thinking it over and then walked up the stairs to the baby's room. Gil followed her. They stood in the doorway. Sara stared at their children whereas Gil stared at Sara, scared of her reaction.

"I love them to pieces Gil and I don't care who their father is" Sara said.

"Okay" Gil said smiling.

"But I need to know who their father is otherwise it is just going to eat away at me for the rest of my life, and I will never stop wondering. I do it now. Every time I look at either of them, I'm thinking 'you are definitely Gil's you have his eyes, but you also have Ecklie's nose' and I'm back to square one. I need to know for definite. I won't love either of them any less" Sara continued still looking at Eleazar and Laura's sleeping forms.

"Then I'll stand by you and I will love them no matter what the paternity test reveals" Gil replied.

"I don't want to go through the hospital though. I'd rather do the paternity tests ourselves at the lab. We can get them the same day at the lab, otherwise we will have to wait weeks at the hospital" Sara said.

"That's fine by me, but what happens when the rest of the lab find out" Gil said.

"I don't care. They already know everything, they know that the babies might be yours or they might be Ecklie's, and I don't care what they think, as long as they treat them equally". Sara said.

"Okay" Gil replied.

Sara quietly shut the door behind them and went down stairs.

"So when do you want to do the test" Gil asked.

"What about tomorrow? We have to go to the lab tomorrow anyway to get all your paperwork"

"That's fine by me" Gil said.

_**So short chapter but I am going to start writing the next one now so it will be up either tonight tomorrow Please review 3 xxx**_


	27. DNA Tests

_**Thanks to 'edge15684' for reviewing the last chapter. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it **_

**Chapter 27: DNA Tests**

Gil and Sara had been up since 4:30am with the babies and couldn't get them to settle and go back to sleep so they thought they had may as well get ready to go to the lab to take the test and get the paperwork, and then they were going to go to get their family portrait done and a local photographers. It was 7:30, it was chucking down of rain and the man on the radio was going on about some murder that had taken place down at Henderson.

"How much of that story do you think is either made-up, exaggerated or both" Sara asked.

"I'd say about 99% of it! The 1% being the truth that he is dead" Gil replied. Sara smiled. Gil hadn't seen a genuine smile in what seemed like months.

They arrived at the lab a little before 8am and got 2 dry blankets to put over the carry cots so the babies wouldn't get wet. They made the quick decision to unbuckle the carry cots before they got of the car so they could quickly open the back door, grab the babies and run into the lab without anyone getting too drastically wet. Once they made it inside the building, Wendy signed them in and they took off their wet overalls and checked on the babies. They both completely dry, wrapped up warm and still sleeping. Gil and Sara on the other hand, were not. Sara's hair was stuck to her face and Gil looked like her had been swimming fully clothed.

"Hey Guys" Nick called from down the hall. He walked towards them and gave Sara a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before giving Gil a quick hug, minus the peck on the cheek.

"How are you both doing?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're doing better. Eleazar and Laura help keep our minds of the pain of losing Angel so we are coping." Gil said.

"It doesn't mean we don't still love and care about Angel though!" Sara quickly added.

"I never thought that Sara" nick said. "No one will ever think that"

Just then, Catherine and Greg came around the corner.

"Hey guys" Gil said.

"Hey" they both replied.

"How's my future star football player" Greg said as he bent down to stroke Eleazar's closed hand.

"Sleeping" Gil said.

"And if you wake him up I will kill you" Sara said

Everyone laughed.

"Still not sleeping properly?" Catherine asked

"Nope. The joys of twins, one wakes up and your fine but the second you get it back to sleep the other one wakes up. Then they both wake up. We are knackered" Sara replied.

"It'll get easier when they start sleeping through the night" Catherine said squeezing the top of Sara's arm and smiling. "Anyway, come on Greg I want my DNA results and Nick you still haven't processed the substance found on the Vic's hand" she said shunting them into the lab.

"We'll catch you later" Nick said.

"See you in a bit" Sara said as she bent down the get Laura's carry cot. Gil got Eleazar's.

"Gil before you wander off, you have a package from Desert Palms hospital. The porter said you would know what it is. He dropped it off about 10 minutes ago and told me to put it in the fridge." Wendy said.

"Oh right, yes thank you Wendy" Gil said as they walked through the lab to the staffroom. Warrick was in there on his break as he had been working since 11pm the previous night.

"Hey guys" he said smiling as he finished swallowing the bite on a sandwich.

"Hey Warrick" Gil said. "We were hoping we would find you in here. Would you mind looking after Eleazar and Laura while we run a few errands? I realise it's your break so I grant you an extra hour break time if you could do this for me" Gil asked.

"No problem. And I don't need the extra time" Warrick said.

"Well you're taking the time. And thank you" Gil said as he placed Laura's carry cot down next to Eleazar's.

"We'll be as quick as we can" Sara said.

"Take all the time you need" Warrick said as he covered up Eleazar's exposed hand.

When Gil and Sara entered the DNA lab no-one was in it.

"Didn't Catherine just tell Greg to run some DNA?" Gil asked.

"This is Greg, he will need to be asked at least 5 more times" Sara replied smiling.

"I don't know how he has managed to keep his job this long" Gil said laughing.

Gil walked over to the fridge for the package from the hospital. He opened the package to reveal 3 little specimen tubes with a few drops of blood in each of them. They were each labelled Eleazar, Laura or Angel. Gil looked at Sara.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked.

"100%" she replied.

Gil placed the tubes in a test tube rack and took the lids off. He placed a sterile fresh swab into each of the tubes to absorb some blood and then placed it in the DNA analyzer. He then took a swab from his own mouth and placed it into the analyzer. _**(I'm sorry I can't remember the name for the spinney thing that analyzes the DNA and I have read various sites that say the DNA results can take as little as 3 hours all the way to 5 days to analyse so I'm making some of the time frames up lol). **_

"Let's go and get the paperwork and we can come back in an hour to get the results" Sara suggested.

They left Greg a note telling him not to touch the DNA analyzer as it was doing an analysis.

An hour later, Gil had got through most of his paperwork and they had returned to a still empty lab.

"Seriously what do we pay Greg to do all day?" Gil said. "He hasn't even read this note!"

Sara just gave a small chuckle, but Gil could hear the nervousness in it.

"It's going to be okay. No matter what happens they are 'our' children and we will love them all the same" Gil said.

Sara nodded.

"Are you ready?" Gil asked.

Sara just nodded again as Gil hit the print button. The printer started printing a few pieces of paper and then stopped.

"I don't want to do this here" Sara said. "Let's go to the photography session and then we can look at these at home"

"That sounds better as we can have more privacy" Gil said. He grabbed an A4 sized envelope from the draw and put the pieces of paper in face down and sealed the envelope. They then went to the staff room to collect the babies and ran back to the car ready for their photo shoot.

At 11am they arrived at the photography studio and they were told to go to the bathroom to dry off a little and change into the clothes they wished to wear. Sara had chosen a purple dress with black stilettos, and Gil had chosen a black suit and a purple tie to match Sara's dress. They dressed Laura in a little pink dress and Eleazar in a little black suit.

"Awwww they look adorable" Sara said as she snapped a picture of them on her camera phone.

"You all do" Gil said kissing Sara's head.

"I wish Angel was here for this"

"She is here. She's here in every one of us" Gil replied.

Sara just smiled.

An hour later they had finished the shoot and were on their way back home.

"Well that could have gone better" Sara said smiling.

"You think" Gil laughed. Eleazar had succeeded in throwing up down his suit and Laura refused to stop crying. She apparently did not like being woken up for the camera.

"At least we got a few nice shots before everything went wrong" Sara said.

"Yeah" Gil said through a smile.

Once they had put the babies down for their afternoon nap Sara and Gil sat facing each other at the kitchen table with the brown envelope in-between them.

"Are you ready" Gil asked.

Sara went back to nodding.

Gil picked up the envelope and pulled the paper out. He walked around the table to sit next to Sara so they could look at the results together.

"These are Laura's results" Gil said as he turned the first page over. Sara couldn't look at it so she just stared at the hand that was holding Gil's. He glanced over the page for a few seconds before revealing the results.

"The DNA results show that Laura's father is..."

Sara braced herself.

"Ecklie" Gil said.

Sara though she would feel dread and hate if she heard that word but she didn't. She looked up at Gil after a few minutes and he looked more scared than she did.

"How do you feel" Gil asked.

"I'm fine. Laura is still our beautiful, bubbly daughter that she has always been. Nothing has changed. She is still your daughter. I don't care what that paper says" Sara said. "But how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Like you said, she is still my daughter, nothing has changed. I still love her the same as what I have done from the minute she was born. I don't think any less of her. She is our daughter, no-one else's" Gil said squeezing Sara's hand. Sara smiled at his response.

"Let's get this over with" Sara said nodding towards the other pieces of paper. She took back her position of looking at her hand in Gil's as she could hear Gil flicking though the papers to find the next page.

"This one is Eleazar's" Gil informed Sara.

Sara braced herself again.

"The DNA results show that Eleazar is..."

This pause seemed to go on forever.

"Mine" Gil said.

Sara didn't hear any change in his voice from when he had told her that Laura was Ecklie'ss biological daughter. This solved Sara's worries that he would love any of their children more if they were his biologically. Sara looked up at him and smiled.

"What?" Gil asked.

"The way you told me the last two results were the same. You didn't seem happy that Eleazar was yours anymore than you sounded happy that Laura was Ecklie's's! You really do love them the same!" Sara said as she lunged herself and Gil and kissed him. He dropped the papers as he grabbed the table to stop himself being knocked off the chair on to the floor.

"Whoa Sara" Gil said laughing.

"Sorry" Sara said smiling at him. "I love you" Sara said.

"I love you too" Gil said as he kissed her lips once more.

"Now shall we finish the results?" Gil asked.

"Yes" Sara replied the smile still big on her face because she knew that no matter what the results, they would still love her the same.

"The DNA results show that Angel is..."

There was a long pause again

"Oh hang on these are Eleazar's results" Gil said.

"Oh Gil!" Sara said.

"Hey don't blame me you're the one who made me drop them all everywhere" Gil said as he looked over the pieces of paper.

"Ah this is it. Angel's biological father is..."

Sara didn't know how many more long pauses she could take.

"Ecklie's" Gil said.

Sara didn't care. She would have preferred Angel to have been Gil's biologically but to them both, Angel and Laura will always be Gil's. He is the one who was at every ultrasound. He is the one who was at their birth. He is the one who will raise them, teach them and guide them. He is their father!

Sara leaned forward and kissed Gil on the lips. He kissed her back a little shocked from her reaction.

"I love you more than ever" Sara said. "I just realised that you are more of a man than I ever thought possible! You looked after me after everything I accused you of. You took me to all the hospital appointments; you were at the birth of 3 children that you didn't know were yours. You stood by me as one of those children died. You held my hand at her funeral and you have supported me through the last few weeks. And now you have taken on a family. Our lives have changed so much over the past few months that I never thought possible. I cannot show you how much I love you right now!" Sara said as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Gil went to reply but she didn't give him chance, she crushed her lips back to his and kissed him with everything he had. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Gil broke away. "Let's take this upstairs" Gil suggested. Sara smiled and began to kiss him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs to their bedroom. That is where they stayed all night and where they continued into what looked like a perfect future together.

_**So that is it guys what do you think? I really had fun with this story and although I actually cried at some parts I thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Thank you to everyone who has stood this story through everything. I want to say a big thanks to edge15684, catgrl, aninom, HasACSIObsession, gsrfan34 and everyone else who has read this story and reviewed from the very beginning (or nearly) Also does anyone want to make a video for this fan fiction? I have quite a lot of Subscribers on YouTube so I will tell anyone who makes the video to 'sub' to your channel. Let me know if you are interested And HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone Love you all xXLauraXx 3**_


End file.
